Leave You Alone
by HarperGrey
Summary: Evil Charming deal with divorce.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay...this EC fic is a little darker toned than my other one. I wanted to do something AU without the magic elements of the show, so it would be a little more fun to write. It may end up being just a one shot. Lemme know what you think ;) xoxo_

* * *

"I told you this wasn't happening again," Regina whispered in a hushed tone as David caught her coming out of the hall bathroom. Sure, she'd given him a suggestive glance before she'd excused herself from the party where his wife had had a bit too much wine to notice the lack of their presence. But that was just to mess with him, at least that's what she told herself this time.

"I miss you," He nuzzled into her neck as he walked her backwards into the bathroom, pushing the lock in on the door as he backed her against the wall, "You miss me too, otherwise you would've slapped me by now," He smirked, nipping at the skin on her neck playfully as he pressed his body to hers.

"I hate you," She half moaned, letting her head fall back as his hands roamed over her hips and butt, pulling her tight dress up her thighs. He knew all of the buttons to push with her, his fingertips grazing her thighs, breath in her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe. The alcohol she'd drank had made her horny, and she was sure he hadn't missed the way she'd been watching him tonight.

"You look so good tonight," He groaned down her ear as he picked her up against the wall, pinning her with his hips as their movements became anxious. She gave in, tugging at his shirt and starting to open the buttons as she bit down on his bottom lip, pulling it back with a tug before grinning at him.

"I know," She purred, running her hands down his bare chest to his belt before jerking it unfastened, hearing him curse under his breath when he'd gotten her dress around her waist and slid a hand between them, finding her lack of panties as his fingers slid through her folds.

"Fuck, Regina," He growled, watching her undo his pants as he began to stroke her, spreading her wetness with his fingers. She was more than ready for him, affirming that she had indeed been thinking of this all night.

"Found something you like, Nolan?" She taunted, breathing heavier at his stroking as she freed his erection from his pants, "Hm, you have missed me."

"Stop ignoring my phone calls," He demanded, gripping her thighs and bringing them up over his hips as he thrusted into her deeply, making her choke on a moan. He grinned at her eyes shut, head falling back against the wall behind her. Her hands dug into the back of his neck, pulling him into her own, demanding him silently.

David obliged her, kissing and sucking over his neck as he began moving inside of her, feeling her legs lock around his waist, her toned thighs against his ribs pulling him closer when she mirrored his rhythm with her hips. "Mmm, harder David," She moaned one hand finding his hair as the other wrapped around his neck for support, rolling her hips up to his.

"How am I supposed to leave you alone, Regina?" He groaned, starting to pound into her as he held her thighs up, pushing as deeply as he could go. She was dripping wet, her sex swollen around him and threatening to make him come prematurely.

"Shutup and fuck me," She moaned quietly, eyes closed in concentration, stifling moans and whimpers due to their location.

He pressed his mouth into her skin before groaning at her words, pressing his body against hers tightly as he slammed himself inside of her, feeling her muscles clench him. Her nails dug into his scalp, her other hand gripping at his back to help her move with him. She was getting close, and thanks to the wine she'd had, her coming didn't require his hands that were now preoccupied with holding her thighs.

David thrusted, making Regina take him entirely. It usually took foreplay to get her this ready for him, but they hadn't seen each other in weeks. He'd been trying to make it work with Mary Margaret, and Regina had been avoiding him. It didn't stop them wanting each other, though. He heard Regina whimper urgently, bringing one of his hands up to clamp over her mouth as she began to cry out uncontrollably. Their movements were sloppy as they gave into their instincts, David driving into her with abandon as she tensed around him. Both of her hands came up under his shirt to claw at his back, bringing his body closer to hers as she arched violently into him.

He successfully muffled her scream with his hand as she came, letting himself go inside of her with a groan into her neck. "Mmmm, Regina."

Their labored breaths were the only sound in the small room for a few moments as they collected themselves, "You'd better get back out there before the new Mrs. Nolan wonders where you are," Regina taunted as he let her legs down to the floor.

David caught the barb, looking down as he put himself back into his pants, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Don't bother," She scoffed, pulling her dress down and crossing her arms, waiting for him to leave so she could clean herself up.

"All right, well I'll see you when I bring Henry home tomorrow evening," He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Get out," She glared at him, unlocking the bathroom door and pushing it open slightly. She hated that she shared her son with him, forever being connected with him, even after the divorce. Something that David had certainly played to his advantage when it came to seeing her.

He glared back at her before leaning in to press a hard kiss against her lips, seeing her fighting to steel her expression when he pulled away, "I'll call you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it's been a while, job training has consumed my life. For those of you reading Alternate Endings, I will be updating that this week. Thank you for the reviews (: xoxo_

* * *

Regina stared at the ceiling above her bed, careful not to make any movements as not to wake the man beside her who was already stirring in his sleep. Her head was finally clear of the alcohol induced decision making she'd enacted the night before, anxiety rising in her chest. She had to stop this thing with David. They were being careless and stupid, slipping up like this after they'd both moved on. Had anyone seen them come out of the bathroom? Did anyone notice their absence? What would Henry say if he found out?

They'd been divorced for two years now, and in that time had shared custody of Henry, whom they'd adopted together. It was senseless, really. Years of marriage discarded because they were both too bullheaded to compromise. They'd been through rough times before, like when they'd first married and found out Regina had fertility issues. They'd tried hormone therapy, sunk their savings into IVF, and had sex on a schedule to try to conceive. None of it worked, though, but they'd stuck together through it all.

There were plenty of times then Regina had expected David to leave. When they found out she could never give him a child was the first, then when she was irrationally moody thanks to the fertilization steroids, and when she was a stressed out mess over the adoption process once they had applied. But no, David was her partner through it all; they persevered.

She supposed time and careers had gradually pulled them apart. Their relationship had lost the spark it once had and their sex life was almost nonexistent with their schedule. David had been taking on extra cases since being promoted from sheriff to detective and was even more determined to advance to lead. Regina's mayoral status consumed most of her day, and what free time she did have was dedicated to Henry. She and David had started arguing over the stupidest things and unlike earlier in their marriage, they wouldn't kiss and makeup. They'd let it fester and grow until it was an explosive fight that lasted a week at a time.

Sex had been a critical part of their relationship, as well. Neither one of them functioned very well without having it regularly and the lack of it only added to the tension their careers had already placed on their marriage. They would fight but only sometimes have makeup sex...if you could even call it that. It lacked the passion they used to have. It was merely doing the deed, letting out the pent up frustration. Both of them felt empty when it was over; an act symbolic of the state of their marriage. Going through the motions without the emotion that was once so strong between them.

David's moods grew foul and his work hours longer, making Regina question his whereabouts. Her distrust and accusations would send him through the roof. They'd end up hurling threats of divorce at each other, until they finally agreed to split up during one extra-heated spat. Anger and pride blinded them through the following divorce proceedings, not allowing them to acknowledge what they were actually doing; that they still had feelings for each other. True to their nature they were both too headstrong and defiant to give in, to be the first one to admit that they didn't whole heartedly want to be apart.

The divorce was finalized, but not without a few romps after meetings with their lawyers. Usually in the backseat of David's car in the law firms parking lot. They allowed themselves to believe that they just needed to get each other out of their systems. That after each time, they'd be able to be finished once and for all.

Months would pass afterwards, both of them would avoid each other except for when it concerned Henry...but then something would happen and they would fall off of the wagon. Their son's birthday, when Cora got sick and David came over to make sure Regina was okay, or when one of them would have a bit too much to drink and call one another up in the middle of the night.

It was a cycle that repeated with them, despite the divorce, despite their fighting or the fact they didn't get along anymore. They still couldn't seem to stay away from one another. Regina finally confronted him, telling him that it had to stop and she wanted to move on with someone she'd met. She could tell it hurt him and David had left dejected.

She'd continued seeing Robin, whom she was still dating now. Her ex husband had made himself scarce, not even coming in when he'd come to pick up Henry for the weekend. It wasn't until Thanksgiving that Henry had come home, exclaiming that his Dad and his girlfriend had eloped over the weekend. Regina had barely known he was seeing anyone, though it had been almost a year since she'd cut things off.

Regina remembered the sinking feeling in her stomach that day, the realization that David had actually moved on and would no longer be an option. Meeting Mary Margaret had felt like a stab in the chest. She was the complete opposite of Regina. Cheerful and optimistic, a goody goody and wholesome. David had always claimed he liked Regina's spunk, that he found it sexy. Perhaps their marriage had made him change his mind about that?

It wasn't until Christmas that Regina and David slipped up again. They'd had an evening together with Henry, always making it a point to be together on Christmas for his sake. He'd opened his gifts while they shared wine, casually talking and laughing. Regina pretended to be happy for him on his new marriage and he pretended to be interested in how great things were between she and Robin.

Their son went to bed, but they continued talking, reminiscing on past holidays together and funny moments with the son they shared. The wine had slowly disappeared, reappearing in the rosiness of Regina's cheeks and the friendliness of David's hand on her thigh. Before they knew it they were on the floor in front of the fireplace, making love like they would have done if they were still married on Christmas.

Since then they'd seen each other a few more times in the new year, swearing each time was the last. Regina knew she had to put her foot down after the night before. They'd both been invited to their mutual friends party, knowing the other would be there. It was hard now sharing friends like Emma and Killian, who'd they'd done a lot with while they were still married. Regina was determined to go to the party, knowing David would bring Mary Margaret. She couldn't let his new wife replace her or push her out of their group of friends, and not going would make it look like she was bothered by her. So she'd gone and taken Robin, who luckily was too busy downing whiskey with Killian to notice Regina's absence.

How stupid were they? To sneak off into the hall bathroom of a party with both of their significant others there. Regina tried to ignore the little thrill that ran through her at the fact that David would take that risk with his new wife in the other room. Why the hell did she still care, though? They were finished and there was no going back on that now. She shouldn't hold anything against the new woman in his life, either.

"Reginaaa," Robin groaned from beside of her as he woke up to an undoubtedly nasty hangover. She'd practically had to help him walk in the house by the time they'd gotten home. His ex had Roland this weekend, so Robin had taken full advantage of his freedom. "Babe, will you grab me a Tylenol?" He put a hand over his eyes to block the light, making Regina roll her own as she reached over to get them from the nightstand. Luckily she'd gotten them ready last night in anticipation of his headache today.

"Here," She placed a couple of pills in his free hand before getting up to go get him a glass of water from the bathroom. When she returned he was slowly managing to sit up.

"You're too good for me," He said, attempting a charming grin that ended in a wince with the throbbing of his head, "Next time I'm staying away from Killian. He drinks like a bloody pirate."

"Aren't you British supposed to hold your liquor better?" She gave him a smile, sitting down on the edge of the bed and handing him the glass.

"I've been in the states too long," He grinned back before swallowing his pill.

"I think you're just getting old," She jested, getting up and putting on her robe, silently hoping he'd have to go home soon so she wouldn't have to feel guilt every time she looked at him. Robin was a good man, everything she wanted in someone, really. He was calm, easy going, and affectionate. She hated herself for not being as in love with him as she should be.

He treated her well, never raised his voice or got angry with her. He'd always give into her demands, even when she was being bossy. When she tried to fight with him, he'd just make jokes about it.

Truthfully,Regina missed the fire that came with someone who knew how to push her buttons. She craved someone who wouldn't give into her and argue back when she was being a bitch. Someone who would stand up to her, put her in her place and then fuck her until she forgot why she was angry.

Then she remembered that she had that once and it ended in disaster. Being too much alike with David had been their undoing. Regina struggled to remind herself of this, but the nagging desire crept up in her each time Robin let her have her way, or apologized to her when she was in the wrong. Yes, her marriage to David had been chaos, but with that chemistry came excitement and passion unlike anything she'd experienced with anyone else. How could she leave him alone?


	3. Chapter 3

surprise! I know I said this was one of my least favorites, but I suddenly found some inspiration for it again... let me know if you're still interested, and what you think of this au! Xxx

* * *

"Do you want another pancake, Henry?" Mary Margaret smiled at his son over the breakfast table and David's first thought was how Regina would hate how his wife shoved Henry full of sugar. Mary Margaret meant well but she was the complete opposite of his ex-wife and it tended to cause a lot of tension regarding his son. It seemed as if he spent most of his time refereeing between the two.

"No thanks, I'm full," Henry smiled and wiped his mouth, "I love spending the weekends here. Mom only makes healthy breakfast," He scrunched his face, causing his wife to chuckle. David remembered the hours Regina had spent trying to make Henry eat healthy baby foods when all he wanted was the jam David had fed him a little of. _He never heard the end of that one._

"You should consider spending the summer with us, shouldn't he?" Mary Margaret suggested and smiled, putting a hand on his arm that effectively pulled him from his memories.

"Uh," He bit his lip hesitantly, glancing at Henry whose eyes instantly brightened at the idea, "Well, we'd love to have you but we have to discuss it with your Mom, kid."

"But Dad," Henry began to whine, he and his step-mother sharing nearly the same expression now, "Its boring at Mom's...she doesn't let me stay up late like you do or have sugar! I want to stay here this summer."

"Your mom and I have an agreement on sharing you, kid. So that we both get time with you," David frowned, trying to explain it in a way that made sense to an 8 year old. It frustrated him that Mary Margaret would've said anything in the first place before speaking with him about it. It would only cause problems with Regina.

"Do you not want me here?" Henry asked with a hint of uncertainty and David's stomach dropped. The guilt that ate at him for only being in his son's life part time surged and he couldn't take it. He couldn't let Henry think that he only wanted to be a part time parent, regardless of the hell he knew this would cause.

"Of course I do Henry," He replied in his most reassuring tone, "I'll talk with your Mom and see what we can work out when I drop you off tonight, okay?"

"Yes!" Henry jumped up from his seat, hurriedly taking his plate to the sink, "I'm gonna go finish my game now!" He nodded enthusiastically before taking off out of the dining room.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," Mary Margaret shook her head, glancing at her husband.

"I can tell," David replied with a firm tone and he saw her wince slightly when he he glanced up, "This is going to cause war with Regina, you know that don't you? I mean, I like that you want my son around but...his custody is an agreement between Regina and I."

"So I have no say in our family?" Mary Margaret's face drew into a frown and David's irritation rose at her acting like a petulant child. Regina and Henry had been his family and he'd foolishly agreed to walk away from them. He remarried to try to ease the pain of it but now he found himself caught in the middle of his present and his past.

"I appreciate that you want to spend time with my son, but you can't go putting ideas in his head when we haven't even discussed them with his mother, yet," David tried to explain, though his frustration was clear in his tone.

"Oh right," Mary Margaret replied, bitterness seeping from her tone as she stood to begin clearing the table, "Motherhood. Something I know nothing about considering my husband won't discuss having children."

"Not this again..." He groaned and ran a hand through his hair as he stood from his own seat, "I told you it's just not the right time."

"The trash needs taken out," She replied without looking at him, setting the dishes down in the sink with a thud.

He frowned at her abrupt shutting down of the conversation but didn't question it, stalking towards the pantry and removing the bag in a frustrated motion before silently leaving the kitchen. The muggy air outside didn't help his mood much as he made his way down the front walk, mulling over what Mary Margaret had said.

It was true, he wasn't considering having any more children right now. He was still working odd hours as a detective whenever there was a new case and any free time he had was devoted to Henry. He couldn't imagine adding another person to the mix that needed his attention.

He considered all of that, truly, but it wasn't the only reason he hesitated. Anytime he thought of he and Mary Margaret having a baby, Regina invaded his thoughts. How could he ever do that to her?

Having his child was something she'd literally craved, had went through hell to try to achieve. Both of them had. He remembered those goddamn shots he'd have to stick in her every morning. The way she'd cry when her period came a week later. How he'd have to hold her after another one of their friends announced they were having a baby.

Their marriage was over, but he couldn't imagine ever having to look Regina in the eye and tell her someone else was carrying his child. Therefore he used work and their schedule to continue staving off Mary Margaret from demanding a baby, keeping the biggest reason for not wanting one with her to himself.

* * *

"Oh hey, sorry, we were just headed out," Emma laughed when she reached for Regina's front door and David opened it before she could, he and Henry on the outside porch just getting ready to enter.

"Hey Henry," Charlie pushed past her mom, coming out on the porch to greet her playmate, "We just stopped by to see if you were in. Mom's taking me to the arcade to play the new games there, you wanna go?!"

David laughed at the two kids, glancing at Emma who wore the same smirk at how their children seemed to be two peas in a pod. Regina appeared in the doorway then, a faint smile gracing her lips at the sight of Henry before glancing at the two adults, "Not even home yet and he's ready to leave," She half joked at the way the kids buzzed to each other about the new games at the town arcade, but David could tell she was disappointed.

"Please mom we've waited all year for this! _Pleaaaase_!" Henry turned to her with his puppy dog eyes that immediately lit up when she sighed and stepped back inside the mansion, returning with a couple of twenty dollar bills for him.

"Behave for Emma," She warned with an arched brow and he nodded before practically jumping down the front steps, Charlie beside him with her blonde braids bouncing.

"I'll have him back by dinner," Emma chuckled with a nod at both of them before making her way down the walk behind the kids, helping them pile in the back of her Volkswagen.

"Here's his bag," David smiled slightly, picking it up from the porch as she nodded once and turned to go back in, leaving her door open for him. He was used to her being dismissive of him these days and it was always a good side when she didn't shut the door in his face, so he took it as a win.

"Just leave it at the bottom of the stairs, he can take it up when he gets home," She added without a second glance in his direction , making her way back into her kitchen on clicking heels.

David set the bag down, glancing around at his old home as the nostalgia set in. He shook it off with a frown, making his way towards the kitchen himself. He wanted to speak with her about the situation with Henry before Henry did himself. _God knows that wouldn't end well for anyone._ "Hey, we should probably discuss something."

"Robin will be here later, you're not coming back once Henry's asleep," She raised that same disapproving eyebrow at him she did towards Henry just moments ago. The subject made him glance her over once, appreciating the way her black dress clung to her curves.

"That wasn't what I was going to bring up, but I like where your mind goes," He grinned, leaning back against the counter as he crossed his arms and continued to watch her clean up the empty coffee mugs from she and Emma's visit.

"I'm not playing this game with you, David. What do you want?" She sighed, bending to put the mugs in the dishwasher before drying her hands off as she straightened and faced him.

"Henry mentioned..." he paused to take a deep breath for courage, "...an interest in staying with me over the summer."

"He what?" She questioned instantly and he saw the flicker of hurt flash across her features. No matter how she tried to hide her emotions from him he could always tell by her eyes. They gave her away before anything else.

"Don't take it personally, babe...he just...he's a kid. And my rules aren't as strict there, that's all."

"That's because you only have him on the weekends of course he considers you the fun one!" She argued, mouth dropping, "Someone has to give him structure. Did you tell him that?"

"Not exactly I just said we-"

"And don't 'babe' me," She frowned, stepping up to him then and closing some of the space between them, "Did Henry ask you this out right? Has he been thinking about it?"

He saw the worry creep up in her features and he knew he couldn't let her think that. Her son was the most important thing to her and she'd fought so hard to have him. Henry was her rock. David was about to start World War III, but it seemed better than letting Regina's feelings be hurt like that.

"No, of course not. Mary Margaret just mentioned it during breakfast that maybe he should spend more time with us..." David let out a breath, bracing himself for the rage he saw bubble in his ex-wife's eyes at the mention of his new wife.

"I see," She grit her teeth together, jaw clenching silently in a way that always told him when she was really furious, "Did you tell your plain looking goody two-shoes schoolmarm of a wife that she doesn't have a say in MY son's life?!" Regina growled the last words, poking David in the chest.

"As a matter of fact, I did," David frowned and grasped her wrist, staring her down just as intently, "Not in those certain words, but I let her know that we have to discuss those things before we mention it in front of Henry."

"She did that on purpose and you know it!" Regina nearly yelled up at him, posture tense and hopping angry at his point, "Let go of me you bastard! How dare you put your hand on me!" She jerked her wrist from his grip and he knew then she was spoiling for a fight.

"Actually it was you who put your hand on me first," He challenged her, pushing her back into the counter behind her with his own frame. She glared up at him as he leaned over her and she arched her back to look up at him, his hands coming to press on either side of the counter, effectively trapping her there.

"I hate you," She hissed up at him, chest heaving as her hands came up to push against his chest. Her small frame couldn't even budge him and he reveled in how angry it made her that she wasn't more physically powerful. _So feisty_.

"We both know that's not true," He replied, staring down at her intensely. She was a force to he reckoned with, all five foot six of her standing up to his six foot one. His blood was pumping straight to his cock now and he wanted nothing more than to bend her over the counter, but he wouldn't make the first move. He'd made the move last time and his pride wouldn't let him again. It was a game they played, each one of them giving in eventually when they wanted each other enough.

"Fuck you," She mumbled before reaching up to grip his hair tightly, pulling his face down to hers as she met him in a kiss that was rough. Teeth and lips. Moans erupting from their throats. She jerked on his hair and he grabbed her hips. It was animalistic in moments like this and they were both aware how keyed up each other was.

"Turn around," He murmured against her mouth before physically spinning her hips, hearing her moan when he attacked her neck with his lips. She pressed her ass back into his crotch and he stiffened almost painfully, running his hands down her thighs to grip her dress and start working it up her body.

Regina ground her ass against his throbbing member through his jeans, her back arching as she let her head rest against his shoulder. He intentionally sucked down on her neck a moment too long, leaving a mark he hoped Robin would see later as he finally got her dress up over her hips.

"Hurry up," She demanded, leaning forward as her front leaned against the counter and spread her legs for him. Her nails dug into the back of his neck where she cupped it when he pulled her panties to the side and felt the tip of his dick against the curve of her ass.

"Since when did you start wearing panties?" He grumbled, gripping himself and pushing his tip between her legs, rubbing back and forth until he felt himself sink into her entrance a little. A groan escaped him when he saw her back dip and her hips push back against him, impaling herself onto his dick halfway. He rutted inside of her instantly to make her take the rest, reveling in the yelp she gave.

"When you moved out," She admitted, mouth falling open when he started to move. His other hand came up her front, cupping one of her breasts to massage it as the other gripped the side of her hip.

"Fuck," He thrust into her repeatedly as they found a rhythm, feeling her pushing back against him in sync with his own hips. David thrust forward at the same time, making her take him deeper, feeling her quickly getting wetter as he hit her just right. "There it is," He smirked down her ear and grunted as he changed the angle of his thrust and heard her give a deep moan that let him know he'd found her gspot.

"Shut the fuck up," She replied through a gasp as her hands came down to press against the counter, using the stability to work her hips back on him faster. He pushed into her harder, both hands gripping her hips now, pounding her spot with precision he'd come to know after years of making her cum.

"Not until you scream for me," He replied breathlessly, barely holding on with how wet and tight she was gripping him, "You know I'm the only one who can make you feel this way," He panted, hearing her moan and whimper, eyes closed and mouth open as she worked her hips. It was intoxicating to watch her back roll as her hips pushed towards him and he felt her begin to tremble.

"Fuck, _David I'm_ -" She almost whined as her hip movements became sloppy, his member stretching her in just the right way, hitting just the right spot. She began to babble then, her stomach tightening before her entire body began to convulse.

"Yes, fuck, _oh god_ -" David groaned loudly when her muscles clamped his cock violently, coming with a hard gush as her back arched and her head fell back with a scream. "Jesus Christ, Regina," He groaned when her orgasm pushed him out of her with its force and release dripped down her thighs. He cursed when he heard her yelp from sensitivity as he pushed back in and pumped a few more times, elongating her pleasure before spilling himself inside of her when he found his own.

David had to hold her hips up as her legs trembled, leaning over her to catch his own breath for a moment, "Can you stand?" He whispered, no traces of teasing or cockiness in his tone.

"Mhm," She mumbled breathlessly pressing her hands against the counter for support as he pushed her dress back down over her thighs before sorting himself out.

He watched her turn around, seeing the way her neck and chest was flushed from her pleasure. Eyes that were once filled with anger and challenge now seemed a little sad as they looked up at him, and maybe even slightly embarrassed.

"The answer is no," She said, her shoulders visibly squaring, "We have a custody arrangement for Henry and that's not going to change because your wife wants it to. End of story."

"That's not why-" David began to argue back but she cut him off, irritating him all over again.

"I said end of discussion. You can see yourself out," Regina nodded once, leaning back against the counter, he assumed for support. She was acting strong and firm but he knew she was still feeling the affects of her orgasm and the emotions that sex between them always brought up.

"I see there's still no talking through things with you like an adult," He frowned, jabbing her back. He hated when she shut him out like this, but he supposed he deserved it.

"I see you still act first and think second," She smiled in a fake manner at him as she crossed her arms before nodding towards the foyer where the front door was. He shook his head angrily at her facade and that she had the nerve to use it on him after everything they'd been through together. His own emotions were swirling inside him as he spun on his heels and stalked out of the kitchen, praying for his own sanity that this time he could leave her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_ok...here's your dose of angst...you knew it was coming ;) xx_

* * *

"Regina," Robin stated in a calm tone as he watched her brood over the situation, hours later. Henry had come home from his play date with Charlie and immediately asked about living with David for the summer. It hadn't gone well and now the couple sat in the den, bourbon on the coffee table in front of them.

Regina told Henry calmly that it wasn't going to happen and that it was not a part of their custody agreement. He took it about as well as any kid would, spouting off about how she was the worst mom alive before storming upstairs. She'd tried to shake it off, but kept feeling bubbling anger at the person who caused the issue.

"I don't think Mary Margaret meant to cause any harm," Robin offered, trying to get her to see it from another point of view. It was an infuriating quality in him that he always tried to see the best in people and give the benefit of the doubt. Especially right now when all Regina wanted to do was shred her.

"Oh really?" Regina let out a snarky scoff and crossed her arms, "Of course not because she's so _kind_ and _nice_ and _innocent_. Everyone loves her," She smiled fakely. "Nobody would believe she's actually a passive aggressive little bitch."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Robin leaned in, setting his glass of bourbon on the coffee table and turning to her more on the couch, "I mean, isn't it a good thing that he and Mary Margaret get along?"

"What so you think I should just hand my son over to David and Mary Margaret full time so they can play family?" She grit her teeth together and tried to contain her mounting irritation with him.

"No of course not, I just," He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You just really seem to hate her...and I think you assume her motives behind things based upon your opinion of her. I know it's complicated, but we're both divorced, both have kids. This is the kind of stuff that goes along with it..."

"Are you honestly taking her side?" Regina gaped at him then with a deep frown. Even if she was overreacting, she just needed him to understand why and help calm her. Instead he just stood up for the woman.

"There aren't sides, Regina! This is about your son and what's best for him," He shook his head, "We have to get along with our exes and their new partners for the kids. I want Henry and Roland to be able to be here and be a part of our family someday.."

"What?" Regina studied him for a moment, feeling a knot forming in her throat at the shot of anxiety that rushed through her. She was mentally exhausted from being angry all day and now she had to have a conversation she'd avoided their entire relationship. It had never come up before and it wasn't something she shared freely, but she could see it in his eyes.

"I just mean," He smiled warmly and shrugged, "That's where we're headed, isn't it? Me and you, our boys and little ones to come," He reached out and ran a hand over her knee, "I want us to be a family."

"Robin," Regina frowned and shook her head once, averting her gaze down towards his hand, "I can't do this right now," She let out a breath, leaning forward and running her hands over her face tiredly.

"What?" Robin frowned, "Do you..not see us in that way? Is this just-"

"No, that's not what I meant," Regina reached out, pouring herself another glass of bourbon. There was no dancing around the facts. She was tired of everything. Of David messing with her emotions. Of his wife. Of their son being unhappy. Of trying to make herself be happy with Robin.

"I can't have children," She muttered before taking a sip of bourbon, refusing to look at him. "Henry is adopted. I've tried everything and it never happened for us so..."

Robin stayed silent for a long moment, a saddened expression on his face, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Oh so I should just tell you on the first date so you'd never call me again?" She chuckled bitterly and glanced at him. He had no clue what it felt like to be unable to do the most natural thing your body was meant to. To want something more than life itself but not be able to do it. To watch people around you become mothers and experience everything you'd always wanted to.

"You don't know that that's what I would've done," He frowned defensively and she turned to him then. She could tell he was still processing the news and simply deflecting his feelings onto her while he did so.

"Come on, Robin," She rolled her eyes, giving a sad chuckle, "We both know you would have."

"I just don't think it's fair that you withheld it from me for so long. I thought we were on the same page as to where this was headed," Robin rested his elbows on his knees, gazing toward the floor. His shoulders seemed to sag with the weight of the news and it made her feel guilty.

"I never said we weren't on the same page I just said I can't give you a part of that," She felt the tension in the air and the instant distance from him made her heart begin to slowly sink, "Is that a deal breaker for you?"

There was a long silence following, prompting her to glance in his direction. He still looked towards the floor, jaw tense and brow furrowed. He didn't look her way when he spoke and it felt like a punch to the gut, "Honestly, Regina, I don't know..."

She felt her eyes glaze over and rejection stab at her heart but she squared her shoulders and nodded once, swallowing the emotion that welled in her throat. "I understand."

"It's just...I always wanted more kids Regina, a big family," She felt him looking at her then and the pity in his expression made her stomach turn, "Its nothing against you. I just don't know that it's something I can give up."

"I get it," She replied flatly, refusing to look at him, "You can let yourself out."

"Regina I-" He began before pressing his lips firmly together and seemed to decide against saying anything else. Silently he got up from the couch and made his way towards the door, leaving without another word.

* * *

Regina woke up to a pounding head and dry mouth, scrunching her eyes at the sunlight coming into her room. She'd finished off the bourbon last night alone in the den and would be paying for it today. She felt so depleted it took effort to even raise her head from the pillow.

The empty side of her bed was a sore reminder that she'd failed at another relationship. She didn't have a right to feel hurt at Robin's rejection after what she'd done with David behind his back, but she felt it all the same. To be discarded for something that she could not control, for something she wanted to be able to do more than anything, simply crushed her.

Robin wouldn't be coming back to her. She knew that and she really couldn't blame him. She would give up a partner if she had to for a child. If she had been in his situation, she probably would of done the same thing. It didn't make it hurt any less, though.

It wasn't nearly the heartache she experienced with her divorce, but it was a loss nonetheless. Robin had been a companion for Regina, a sense of calm after the storm that was her marriage ending. He made her feel less alone in life, even if he was not the one. Her one was married to another woman.

Thumping and shuffling in the hallway brought her from her thoughts and she sat up with a groan, scooting to the edge and getting up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she made her way out to see what the noise was. Throwing on her thin robe and shuffling across cold hardwood floors, she reached the hall.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her eyes widened when she came out of her room, seeing Henry using his entire body to push a giant suitcase out to a pile of things from his room at the top of the steps.

"I'm moving in with Dad, at least for the summer," He nodded determinedly, giving her a defiant look when he made eye contact, "I'm old enough to decide who I want to live with!"

"Not according to the agreement your father and I have," She frowned and crossed her arms, "Now put your things back in your room. I'll make breakfast."

"No," He replied and sat another box down on his pile, "I want to go to dads." Henry may not be hers biologically, but he'd definitely inherited her temperament over David's. The boy was a nightmare to argue with.

"Your home is here," She snapped at him, reaching her last straw much faster than she normally did due to how she felt, "Now stop arguing with me and put your things away!"

Her head was pounding and she was miserable, mentally and physically. Controlling her temper wasn't easy for her when she felt well, let alone when she was hungover from a bottle of dark whiskey. Her heightened emotional state made her fuse shorter and showing her temper only made her son's worse.

"See! This is why I want to live with dad!" Henry shrieked and began a full blown tantrum, "You're so mean and we never do anything fun and you make me go to bed early! And you only let me play video games for an hour a day!"

"It's called being your mother Henry and I'm not sorry for it!" She replied firmly with a frown, "You're allowed to do more there because your father doesn't get as much time with you. If you lived there, things would be much different."

"No it wouldn't! Dad is fun and Mary Margaret is nice!" Henry narrowed his eyes and she had to refrain from entirely losing her shit, "And you can't keep me from them."

"I'm not trying to keep you from them, Henry!" She shook her head, coming over to one of the boxes and picking it up, "Now put your things away!"

"No!" Henry yelled, jerking the box back when she picked it up, causing the cardboard bottom to fall out. The contents scattered on the floor, his favorite superhero figurine ending up in two broken pieces. Throwing the box to the side, his eyes widened before looking up at Regina with furious eyes, "You're the worst mom ever!" He screamed before running into his room and slamming the door, the lock clicking immediately.

She took a quick, shaky breath as her eyes welled immediately and she bent to begin picking up the contents of the box. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the words he'd said. She tried to remind herself he was simply a child throwing a temper tantrum because he didn't get his way, but it didn't make it sting any less.

Another person she loved was leaving her. The only child she'd fought so hard to adopt wanted to live with his father. Her ex had moved on and married someone else. Her boyfriend was most likely going to leave her because she was barren. What was so wrong with her that everyone close to her eventually left?

* * *

"Knock knock?" David said out loud as he stepped into the house after no one answered the door. He heard activity in the kitchen but before he could head that way he saw his son pop out at the top of the stairs.

"Dad!" Henry navigated around his pile of belongings in the hall before bouncing down the stairs, "Thank god you're here, mom's acting crazy," He warned with wide eyes, leaning in to hug him.

"What's all that?" He chuckled, not taking Henry too seriously. They were both aware of Regina's temper and understood her moods. If she was sad, the two of them used to convince her to make pancakes with them and have her laughing by the end. If she was angry, they'd let her rant and rave until she was finished and then comfort her because it usually stemmed from her feelings being hurt. They didn't take her rough edges too seriously because they knew she was a softie deep down.

"My stuff," Henry chirped with a big grin, "Mom's going to let me come stay with you for the summer."

"I take it she's pretty upset?" David let out a breath and frowned down at his son. He couldn't exactly scold him for wanting to live with him and he'd never tell his own child they couldn't, but it didn't sit well with him that Regina would be alone here. He knew how much an empty nest bothered her.

"Totally," His son frowned for a moment, a hint of guilty flickering on his expression before his childlike excitement took over again, "I'll start putting it in your truck!" He nodded before bouncing back up the steps.

David took a deep breath and decided to track down Regina, making his way into the kitchen where he heard the most noise. He raised an eyebrow when he found her scrubbing the stove so furiously, her cardigan rolled up to her elbows and hair in a knot on her head. Some of it fell from the updo in the back, the pieces too short to stay, but it was cute in a messy way.

"Hey, I got your text about picking Henry up," He said as he stepped in, seeing her look up from her task, "Spring cleaning?"

"Something like that," She replied and her tone of voice was low and he knew she was going through something, "Your son is packed and ready to go with you."

"I didn't think you were going to let him..." He replied cautiously. She was wound extremely tight today and he could see the dark circles under puffy eyes that suggested she had been crying or up entirely too late.

"I wasn't," She let out a breath, dropping her scrub brush in the sink and peeling off the yellow gloves she wore, "But your son woke me up as he moved out of his room this morning and then proceeded to defy me. I suppose he is old enough to decide where he wants to be and he obviously chooses you."

She wouldn't meet his gaze but David could hear the flicker of hurt in her voice and he knew this was going to be hard for her, "It's only for the summer, right? He'll miss you," He reassured her as he came a few steps closer. She was barefoot today instead of the heels she typically wore and she seemed so small, causing a wave of protectiveness to wash over him. He didn't think he'd ever shake the urge to take care of her. "He's just a kid. You're a wonderful mom and he will realize that."

She troubled her bottom lip and her eyes glossed with unshed tears as she shifted on her feet, actively avoiding his gaze, "Oh I'm sure he'll miss bedtimes and curfews and not being able to play video games whenever he wants."

He could tell she was on the verge of breaking again and desperately did not want to, so he tried to deflect for her, "But hey, Robin and Roland will be around, right? You'll have your hands full this summer with them and Henry on the weekends," He tried to comfort her but her expression only flickered with pain.

"It's over between me and Robin," She replied, swallowing thickly and seeming to recover some of her control.

"Shit...I'm sorry, Regina," He let out a breath, not knowing how to act. He couldn't deny that it felt a weight was lifted off of his shoulders that it hadn't worked out between them, but that was selfish. He was married now and he wanted her to be happy, even though they still clung to what they used to have, pulling each other back into their twisted game when the other got too distant or happy with someone else. "What happened?"

"Just...wasn't going anywhere," She shrugged with her back to him now as she put the kettle on, "You don't have to fake sympathy for me. You never liked me with him."

"To be fair I don't think I'd really like the idea of you with anyone but me," David shrugged, leaning back against the kitchen island as he watched her, "But that doesn't mean I want you to be unhappy..."

"So you wanted me and Robin to work out," She gave a bitter laugh then and he knew no matter what he said in the moment, it would be the wrong answer. "Because fucking me with him in the other room isn't a real great indication that you cared about my happiness or me being able to move on like you did."

He took a deep breath in preparation of the wrath she had boiling, "It wasn't just me pursuing you, Regina...You played your part...Despite of how fucked up we can be sometimes, I don't ever want you to be unhappy."

"Well good, because I'm not," She narrowed her eyes as she turned to look up at him, "I ended it with Robin because I wanted it to be over," She rolled her eyes and did her best impression of not caring, "I'm fine. You can keep your pity."

David studied her expression for a moment, pressing his lips together quietly. She always did this when there was something she was hiding. She'd build a wall around herself and blame anyone else, deflecting all emotions back at them. It was a coping mechanism she used when she was hurt by something and needed to be alone to lick her wounds. Knowing her history and who her mother was, he understood why she dealt this way.

"If you need anything, just call me," He replied seriously before turning to go finish helping their son load his things. There was something else she wasn't sharing that was upsetting her but there was no use in prying for her to admit it. If there was one thing he learned after years of being with her it's that nothing good ever came out of pushing Regina Mills.


	5. Chapter 5

_So this update is Day#1 of EC week writing prompts. The theme? "Getting Caught In The Act" ;) Sorry it's late, I fell asleep last night before I could finish the chapter. let me know what you think!_

* * *

David made his way into Granny's diner in town after deciding on a late night run for some takeout. Henry was spending the night with Charlie and Snow had plans with Ruby, so he had some spare time to kill. He considered going over to Regina's, but he wasn't able to think of a good enough excuse as to why he was there. And judging from the last time he saw her, he knew she probably wouldn't want to be bothered.

They hadn't had sex since their argument over Henry spending the summer with him and he worried for a moment that Regina may be over it. She hadn't responded to any of his text messages lately but he considered that maybe she was still upset over Robin. Then again, she was the one who left him, so why would she care? He let out a breath and shook his head, making his way up to the counter to stand and wait for someone to bring him his order. Ruby was off tonight so they were short staffed and extra busy for a Thursday.

"You're better off without her, mate," A thick accent belonging to none other than Will Scarlet came from behind him and David felt himself roll his eyes. The guy always hung out with Robin and David hadn't liked the way they had relied on Regina to drive them home and take care of them while they got drunk. He could tell from the man's slight slurring that he was a few beers in, sitting in the booth behind where David had his back to them.

"I have feelings for her, I do," Robin's voice stated and David instantly began listening a little closer, fidgeting with getting cash out of his wallet. The men hadn't noticed him and he frowned to himself at the fact they were discussing his ex-wife so loudly and casually in public. "I just can't give that up. You know?"

"I wouldn't either, man," Will piped in, clearly trying to make his friend feel he made the right decision, "There's plenty of fish in the sea. You'll find someone else."

"She's perfect in every way," Robin sighed in a defeated manner, "But she didn't even tell me she was barren until the other night. And if I hadn't brought it up, I probably still wouldn't know. I mean, when would she of told me? It didn't seem right that she kept it from me. Waited until feelings were involved to bring it up."

"How did ye end it?" His friend asked and David found himself clenching his fists in irritation.

"She asked if it was a deal breaker for me that we'd never have our own kids and I told her I didn't know," Robin admitted, "Then she got upset and asked me to leave so...I did."

David's blood ran cold with the realization that the break up did not go as Regina stated it did. Robin left Regina because she told him about her infertility issues. His stomach immediately began to churn with anger and he felt his heart pounding in his ears. It was no wonder she was so hurt. He'd rejected her for something she couldn't control.

He'd witnessed her struggle with coming to terms with it for years. She'd cried and apologized to him when they first found out. She put herself through the hell of hormone injections and sex on a schedule. He'd had to stick needles in her bruised skin and watch her wince in pain. He'd held her when she sobbed every time she got her period.

"Have ye talked to her since?"

"No. She text me to say I had some things at her house, but I didn't know how to respond, so I haven't."

David was seeing red. For Regina to put away her pride and text him something like that was her way of asking if he was ever coming back to her. He couldn't imagine leaving Regina because she was unable to have a child biologically. It had been disappointing to find out, but he'd always loved her more than the thought of having his own child. Hell, he wouldn't even get Mary Margaret pregnant now because he didn't want to hurt Regina...and she'd been the only woman he'd ever envisioned having his baby.

"Aye, it's awkward," Will responded to his friend, "She is a bit of an ice queen, though. Dodged a bullet there..." He added and Robin only chuckled.

A few words between them were exchanged but they were talking lower, leaving David unable to make out what it was they were saying. "Uh, yeah I had an order to go," He nodded when he realized one of the waiters was staring at him. They advised they'd go into the back to see if it was ready and he nodded quickly, only half paying attention to them, keeping his ears on the conversation behind him.

"Was it, mate!?" Will's voice escalated in volume then and he let out a louder laugh, "C'mon. What was it like? It's always the prim and proper ones that are the wildest. Spill. What was it like to bag the hottest milf in town?"

David shoved his wallet back in his jeans, trying to calm himself down. First they'd been casually discussing how Robin left her because of something she couldn't help and now they were joking about her sex life? There was no shred of empathy or respect for her to be found and it made him insane with rage. He glanced over his shoulder at them in the booth behind him, taking a deep breath as he tried to talk himself out of getting involved.

"...and you know there are a few bonuses to her never having a kid..." Robin's voice carried and David's entire body tensed, shoving the forearms of his sleeves up to his elbows as the men chuckled and mumbled before he heard another bit, "...tight.."

David turned quickly and stepped up to the table in two quick strides, "I think you may want to watch your fucking mouth," He growled as he grabbed Robin's collar and practically jerked him out of the booth.

"Aye mate mind your own," Will jumped up then and David snapped, letting go of Robin's collar to draw back and punch the scrawny bastard square in the nose. He yelped and stumbled back before David saw Robin in the corner of his eye start to come for him in defense of his friend.

He ducked, missing Robin's swing before grabbing him by the jacket collar and shoving him back against the table. They sent glasses and plates flying in every direction, the loud crash gathering everyone's attention to the brawl. David managed to keep a fist full of Robin's jacket, effectively keeping him at arm's length before plowing his fist into the shorter man's jaw. He fell back into the counter as he held his mouth and David closed the space between them before the man could catch his balance, "Don't ever let me find out you've talked about Regina like that again," He glared at him until Robin gave a brief nod, the side of his face already turning bluish purple.

"That's it! Out!" Granny came around the counter then with a bat, "You lot, out of my diner right now!" She squawked but David had already made his way for the door, knowing where he had to go.

* * *

The house was deathly quiet when he let himself in using the key she'd allowed him to keep for emergencies. He'd gotten in his truck and drove here immediately, a knot in his stomach with worry over her. He knew more about her past than anyone and it sickened him to think what she must be going through after having her infertility thrown in her face.

"Regina?" He called out quietly downstairs but the lights were off so he went up the stairs slowly, bracing himself to be strong for her. Knowing everything she'd been through in her life made him want want to hurt for her, but that's not what she needed right now.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall towards her bedroom, but she only snuggled deeper under the covers. She knew who it was, had heard those footsteps a million times. They had always brought a sense of comfort to her, knowing he was coming home safely after a night of staying up despite her exhaustion from her own days work to wait for him.

"It's me," He said as he pushed her bedroom door open slowly and locked gazes with her, seeing she already knew who it was. She was curled up in a ball in bed, the sadness in her face evident. He watched her knowingly as he stepped in, closing the space between he and the bed, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly, gazing down at her as he kicked off his boots.

"Because it's humiliating," She whispered, averting her gaze. David could move on with whomever he chose and have another life and family, but she was broken. And the fact that her boyfriend had left of her because of it was something she has not wanted to admit to her ex-husband.

David pressed his lips together as he pulled off his jacket, seeing her eyes fill with tears as she caved and scooted over for him. He crawled into their bed immediately and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him tightly, "You have nothing to be ashamed for, Regina. You're perfect," He murmured as he held her tightly, feeling her break down in his arms.

He stroked her back as she sobbed quietly into his chest, holding her securely. There had been so many nights like this in their marriage, so much healing that she had to go through. Her pain started at a young age with a step-father named Leo and it had taken her a while to tell David about it. It didn't happen until she broke down to him one night over her intimacy issues, but they had dealt with it. He'd attended therapy with her and was patient, introducing her to her sexuality slowly and cautiously until she was beyond comfortable with him.

Then after a few happy years together they had discovered her infertility issues that had sent them through another trying time. But he'd never considered leaving her, not because of her past or things she couldn't control. He wasn't even sure how they'd gotten here and it made everything seem so silly that after the real issues they'd gone through together that they ended up apart. His arms tightened around her instinctively and she nuzzled her face in his chest as she cried like he knew she'd only do alone or in his presence. There was no one else she trusted quite like him and his heart constricted over the fact that she still did.

It wasn't about sex tonight. He just held her and let her release her emotions into him while he comforted her. She slowly calmed down and her breathing became normal once more as she snuggled against his side and rested her head on his chest. They laid in silence nearly an hour, nothing needed to be said between them, for they already knew what the other was thinking.

"We can't do this anymore," Regina finally stated, her voice a little raspy with emotion.

He knew what she meant. This wasn't just about missing sex with one another and they'd both known it since it began, but neither wanted to admit it. They were struggling to let each other go because they hadn't really ever wanted to to begin with. Sex was an excuse, a release of the pent up emotions they still held for one another.

"You sure?" He asked quietly, his fingertips grazing her forearm.

"Yes," Regina replied before the emotion welling in her throat could make her voice waver. She wasn't sure how much time passed while they silently laid in each other's embrace before falling asleep, but when she woke in the morning he had respected her wishes. He was gone.

* * *

Regina was tipsy. Maybe a little more than just tipsy. It was Emma's birthday and their old group of friends had decided to meet up at the Rabbit hole after her birthday dinner for a few drinks. A few drinks had turned into a few shots upon Killian's suggestion and they'd all indulged. She normally wouldn't have, but Robin and David were both present and she was trying to act unfazed.

She hadn't seen David since the night he'd come to comfort her and she'd told him they had to stop. He'd respected her wishes, had even quit texting her randomly like he used to when he missed her. When they would see each other while picking up or dropping off Henry they were cordial and distant as exes should be. Even now, he was being polite to her when the situation called for it, but he acted like they had been no more than acquaintances.

It was something that should come as a relief to her. A sign that David was finally respecting her boundaries and moving on. A sign that she could begin to do the same. That whatever it was between them that kept bringing them back to each other was finally going away. It should feel like a healthy thing that adults who shared a child did...but Regina didn't like it.

David stuck with his wife the entire night, sitting beside one another with his arm wrapped around her as the party got louder and rowdier. Their friends were drunk at this point, Regina was to the point she was feeling no pain. Maybe a little jealous and possessive, but not pain. She could tell by the way David smiled that he was feeling good himself and she found herself stealing glances his way, remembering the nights they used to have together when they'd both imbibed a bit too much.

She found herself growing more and more irritated that she didn't seem to be getting David's attention. Her outfit was a subconscious combination of his favorite things. Her more natural, curly hair. Fitted, leopard printed dress with a black blazer. Natural makeup. She looked better than his plain ass wife, that was for sure.

"I got you a drink," A familiar British accent sounded behind her before Robin appeared, sitting down beside of her and sliding her another honey whiskey. Her lips parted in preparation to say something snippy but when she saw David give a glance in their direction she realized she could use this to her benefit.

"Thank you," She cleared her throat and gave a brief smile to Robin. She could put up with him for the time being if it meant it would rile her ex-husband up.

"How long before you reckon Will gets us kicked out of here?" He chuckled, nodding towards Killian and Will playing darts, seeing one smack off the side of the bar wall over somebody's head, multiple feet from the actual dartboard.

She couldn't help but laugh at the drunken idiots, nodding in agreement, "Why aren't you over their showing them up?"

"I run an archery shop," Robin chuckled and took a sip of his ale, "Wouldn't exactly be fair of me. Besides, I've been waiting all night for a moment to speak to you. How are you?"

Regina turned to look at him once more, "Good," She lied and nodded quickly, forcing her best confident smile, "You?"

"Okay," Robin nodded and Regina tried her best to seem interested in what he had to say, but she felt David's eyes on them again. "I gotta say I've missed you."

"I get it," Regina reassured him quickly, trying to deflect from the conversation. She wasn't doing this now, not in public with their friends surrounding them. Especially not when her ex-husband was getting worked up and jealous over her and Robin's flirty conversation. "Who got the best of you?" She smiled playfully, changing the subject to keep it light after spotting the bruise under his cheekbone and jaw.

"Come on now, you really gonna play like you don't know?" Robin rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"What?" She laughed, leaning towards him more. Knowing David was still affected by her only boosted her confidence and she reveled in it, as childish as it sounded. "How am I to know? We haven't spoken in weeks."

"Maybe because your ex-husband did it?" Robin raised a brow at her before realizing she actually hadn't known, elaborating further, "He overheard me and Will discussing our breakup a couple weekends ago...Got angry for some reason and started a fight at Granny's."

A hot rush of arousal slithered up Regina's spine at the thought of David getting upset enough to do something like that. He was usually so calm and collected, always being the one to keep her grounded whenever she was about to let her quick temper loose. That was until he was pushed to a certain point. Then his six foot one frame was unstoppable and people did not press him much more. Except her. She loved to push his buttons when they would fight because she knew he'd never hurt her. Throw her up against a wall and fuck her senseless, but never hurt her.

She caught David's eye then when she glanced up, seeing the clenching of his jaw and the look in his eyes. He was not happy that Robin was talking to her and she was reciprocating it. It gave her a sick sense of satisfaction to know that she could still get under his skin in such a way. Her drunken self wanted him to brood over the fact that he was married to another woman and had no say in what Regina did now, but was still angry about it. Served him right.

Her stomach coiled when she gave another glance and saw David's fist clenched on top of the table. He was blatantly staring now, Mary Margaret caught up in a deep, drunken conversation with Ruby. Just about that time Will Scarlet stumbled back into a table, knocking a few glasses off and making people glance his way.

Robin stirred beside her, giving a chuckle, "Better go help my mate out, huh?" He said apologetically. Regina gave a smile and nodded back to him, shifting on her bar stool as she glanced back towards her ex who still had his eyes locked on her. Robin got up and went over to the other side of the bar, helping shuffle Will towards the bathroom to try and sober him up.

Regina finished her drink, anticipation burning inside of her when she looked to David again, locking eyes with him. He watched her knowingly before shifting his eyes towards the back door, looking back to her with a more questioning gaze. She felt herself smirk slightly before looking back to set her drink down, slinking off of the bar stool without another glance his way. She liked to toy with him, make him wonder up until the very last minute.

She glanced around the bar to ensure everyone was still occupied with their drunken activities before slipping down the hall where the door to the back alley of the bar was. She and David had visited it multiple times during their marriage when they were all younger and did this regularly every weekend. Her heart pounded as she slipped outside and waited, biting her lip as seconds passed.

"What were you doing talking to him?" David asked as he rounded the corner, having slipped out the front door just in case anyone was paying attention.

Adrenaline and a little anger shot up through Regina, the excitement so familiar, "What business is it of yours?" She snapped at him, tilting her head to stare back at him defiantly when he stepped up to her. He was angry, his big frame vibrating with energy, his face cloudy with jealousy and protectiveness. God, she was wet for it.

"You can do better than him," He snapped angrily, "He doesn't deserve another moment of your time. Fucking prick," He muttered with a quick shake of his head.

"Why did you hit him?" She asked directly, seeing him snap his head back to her at the fact she'd found out.

"He deserved it," David replied defensively, "I won't apologize for it."

"I didn't ask you to," Regina countered, the sexual tension crackling in the air between them. She saw his expression change and he obviously hadn't expected that answer.

"He was disrespecting you," He replied, locking gazes with her. His blue eyes darkened considerable and Regina's stomach coiled, knowing exactly what it meant. "So I took care of it."

"It's not your job to defend me anymore," Regina pushed him further, her own eyes glittering with heated mischief. Her heels gave her a little height but she still had to tilt her head back to look up at him, being so small in comparison.

"I don't care," David took a step towards her, pressing his hand against the brick wall near her head. "I'd do it again."

"Why?" She challenged up at him as he pressed his body up against hers.

"You know why," He replied before slamming his lips against hers, evoking groans from deep within their throats. His hands immediately grasped at her thighs, picking her up swiftly from the ground below them, her back thudding against the brick behind her as he pressed her against it.

"I'm so wet," She whispered against his mouth as she reached down between them to grab his belt, jerking at it impatiently. He groaned loudly at her words, his big hands rutting her dress up her thighs as his torso held her up against the wall. His fingers grasped the lace bands of her panties, rolling them down her thighs just enough.

"You've got me so hard," David murmured as he pressed his lips into her neck, sucking and nipping, a perfect combination of pleasure and pain. She managed to get his belt undone and push the front of his jeans down far enough to release him, her hands coming back up to grip the back of his neck as he shoved his hips closer to hers.

He reached down to grip his length briefly, guiding himself through her slick slit before impaling her. She gave a yelp, fingernails digging into the back of his neck as he took her fully, stretching her deliciously. Her legs wrapped tightly around his torso, fingers threading through his hair when he immediately began to rut into her.

"Like that, _yes_ ," She moaned when his lips found her neck again, pushing her hips to meet his thrusts. Her entire body was on fire, warm from the whiskey and tense with arousal, "Harder," She whimpered, spurning him on, digging the point of her heel into his lower back. They were entirely zoned in on each other, fingers clawing, lips sucking, teeth dragging, oblivious to anything but each other.

"Dirty liar, I knew you missed smoking-" Killian joked with his wife after they'd drunkenly decided to step out and have a cigarette. They didn't do it often, only when they'd both had enough to drink and admitted to each other they wanted to.

"Holy shit," Emma elbowed him in the ribs when they rounded the corner. David had Regina pinned up against the back of the bar, dress bunched around her waist and the band of her black lace panties halfway down her thigh as he pounded in between them. His hands gripped the back of her thighs and her heels dug into his back. Regina's own hands gripped David's ass, pulling him deeper, her head falling back against the building, eyes scrunched closed. David's own head was buried in her neck as they both grunted and moaned.

"Uh-" Killian's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as they both stood in shock, not helping but stare for a few moments before glancing at each other. A loud, desperate cry made their heads snap back to see Regina's body roll from the wall, arching against her ex-husband's when she came.

"Fuck, baby, _oh fuck_ ," David groaned loudly in her neck as he slammed into her one last time, Regina's release an obviously forceful and messy one.

Emma and Killian shared a wide-eyed look, everything happening so fast they'd barely realized they were standing out in the open. Emma shoved him back around the corner and they nearly stumbled over each other as they ran down the alley to escape the situation, both of them panting when they reached the front of the building. Emma doubled over, hands on her knees to catch her breath as Killian leaned back against the front of the bar.

Emma huffed, looking at Killian for a long moment as they both processed what they had just witnessed. Two of their best friends who had been divorced for two years now, plowing each other just as passionately as if they were newlyweds. "So that's why they can't leave each other alone," She stated after a moment, causing them both to erupt in drunken laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

_i'm becoming more and more attached to this story. let me know what you think :) xx x_

* * *

"Time for lunch Madam Mayor?" Regina's blonde best friend sauntered into her office without knocking as usual, holding two bags of Granny's takeout. She rolled her eyes and chuckled under her breath, pushing her laptop shut and taking off her glasses she only wore to work in. Work had been busy lately and Emma's distraction was a welcomed one.

"I suppose," She smirked as the sheriff dropped the paper bag with her usual salad down on the desk. "Slow day at the station?"

"Yeah, ever since you implemented the road work Leroy stays busy, no more picking his drunk ass up from Granny's so he can dry out behind bars," Emma smirked and plopped down in the chair opposite Regina's desk, scooting it up so she could use it as a table, too.

"Do you mind? I swear you're like a bull in a China shop," Regina shook her head when Emma pushed the things on her desk aside to make room for their office picnic.

"A what?" Emma's mouth dropped in mocking humor, "Was that a fat joke?"

"Please you know how much I hate the fact you constantly scarf greasy food in your face and stay skinny," She rolled her eyes playfully as she opened her salad container.

"Yeah and you know how much I hate being a stick," Emma jested back as she unwrapped her grilled cheese, "Not all of us have those Latina curves."

"That's a generalization," She rolled her eyes and laughed at the sheriff, "Besides I just have to look at food and I gain weight. Be grateful."

"Says you," The blonde shook her head with a laugh and a mouthful of food, causing Regina to sigh at her lack of manners. Emma was a little rough around the edges but she could always count on her to be honest, at least. Her delivery could often use work but her intentions were always good. "So, David tell you about his big new case?"

Regina frowned, looking down to her salad as she stabbed a bite, "No. Why would he?" She mustered her most believable shrug as she glanced up at her friend. "His cases are confidential."

"Yeah I know," Emma gave a shrug as she leaned back, holding her burger with both hands, "I just knew he used to tell you about stuff."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the sheriff when she diverted her gaze back to her burger. Emma was good at getting information out of people, it was part of her job as sheriff after all, but she wasn't good enough to fool Regina. Her friend was up to something and it unsettled her, especially given what she and her ex-husband had been up to.

"When we were married, yes he'd speak to me about certain things," She shrugged and tried to maintain cool, "But that isn't the case now therefore I don't know anything about his life let alone what he's up to at work."

"Oh, right..." Emma shook her head as if she were brushing it off, "Yeah, of course," She looked up at Regina then with a stare that was knowing yet questioning. It could either be interpreted as agreement or Emma's way of letting Regina know she didn't believe her.

"What?" Her jaw clenched and she dropped her fork, leveling eyes with her best friend of ten years.

The two of them met when Emma moved to town for an opportunity at their police department and ended up staying when she and Killian's casual hooking up resulted in their daughter, Charlie. Regina and David had just adopted Henry around the same time Emma gave birth, both of them first time mom's.

Their friendship actually began during an outing at Granny's diner in which Regina and Emma were both on their own with their infants. Regina had been on the verge of a breakdown herself, her bonding process had been an unsuccessful one with Henry at that point. She was becoming desperate and David had been as helpful as he knew how, but when Emma smarted off the other diner guests for staring in irritation at Henry's squalling, Regina knew the woman could relate in a way her husband couldn't. They bonded quickly over normal things like motherhood and relationships, but soon found their friendship deepening when discovering their pasts were familiar.

"What do you mean what?" Emma brow rose in mock confusion and Regina could tell she was challenging her. She hated when the blonde wouldn't let things go but she knew she was much the same.

"Why are you asking about David and being smug?"

"Why are you so defensive about me mentioning David?"

"Spit it out Emma," She groaned and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. They were both too stubborn to keep skirting around the issue and she'd rather Emma just get to the point.

"Spit what out, Regina?" Emma leaned in with a half smirk at how flustered the mayor was getting. Nothing irritated her best friend quite like being toyed with and if Regina was going to bold face lie to her about David then she deserved it.

"What are you getting at?" Regina's face pinched in irritation.

"Nothing," Emma sighed exasperatedly before taking another obnoxiously large bite of her burger, "So, heard anything from Robin?" She asked, knowing she was bound to get a reaction out of Regina soon. She could tell for a while now she was going through something but to get Regina to talk about it was like pulling teeth. And after witnessing David and Regina in the ally last weekend, she knew that's what she had to do.

"No," Regina shifted her eyes back down to her salad and pushed it around with her fork. She hated being vulnerable in front of anyone who wasn't David, but Emma had seen glimpses of it. "He hasn't even gotten his things," She gave a bitter laugh.

"Fuck him," Emma rolled her eyes, irritation bubbling at Robin. Regina had told her the short version of why they'd broken up and then snapped at her for trying to discuss it, stating she didn't want to. She'd left it alone until now, but there was something going on in Regina's life and she worried for her. "You can do better, Regina. You don't need someone who can't accept all of you."

"I'm fine," Regina protested, tilting her chin up in defiance though she knew her glossy eyes gave her away, "I'm not interested in relationships anymore, just sex."

"Right," Emma drummed her fingertips on the desk and let out a deep breath at the brunettes pointed gaze, "I know you think that now but take it from someone who knows. You aren't the hookup type."

"Oh and how would you know?" Regina gave her a fake smile before shoving salad into her mouth, hating how well Emma knew her. This is why she didn't let people close, they only ended up using the knowledge against her.

"Because we have similar backgrounds. I've always used sex as an escape from it. I had sex for the wrong reasons in the past. For attention, connection, validation," She locked eyes with her, "But you aren't like that, Regina. Sex means something to you and you don't have it meaninglessly."

"That's not true-"

"You were a virgin when you met David," Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina's expression becoming cloudy, "I mean, with him it was the first time you ever wanted to have sex. And even that took a while to be comfortable for you. Since then it's only been Robin and you were in a committed relationship with him. I don't want you to hurt yourself by going out and casually hooking up just because some fucking asshole who didn't deserve you hurt you."

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned back in her chair, knowing Emma was right, "Yes well not everyone's relationships are as solid as yours and Killian's."

"Please," Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's barb, knowing it was her way of deflecting from her own emotion, "That asshole? If he's not working at the docks he's drinking beer on the couch or snoring so loud I can't sleep," She smirked when she saw the corners of Regina's mouth tug upward.

"Better than the house being quiet and empty," She murmured as she pushed her lunch around mindlessly. The silence had been taking it's toll on her lately, making her true emotions much easier to bubble to the surface.

"Henry still insisting on staying with David and Mary Margaret?" The blonde's lips pressed together as she frowned.

"Yes and on the weekends with me I can tell he's simply watching the clock until it's time for him to go back," A pained expression flickered across Regina's face with the admission. Henry was everything to the mayor and his rejection was not something Regina could take lightly, even if it was just a bratty kid phase.

"I know it's hard now, but he'll outgrow it. The newness there will wear off and he'll realize he misses you," Emma replied seriously, "I mean he's the biggest mama's boy I've ever seen. Remember the way he used to cling to your legs when we'd drop him and Charlie off at kindergarten?" She laughed, delighting in the brief hint of a smile Regina gave at the memory.

"He has Mary Margaret now," She gave a bitter shrug, brows furrowing in irritation.

"Fuck her, too," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Is that your answer for everything?" Regina chuckled quietly, biting down on her bottom lip, "If I tell you something...promise you won't judge me?"

"This have to do with you fucking David behind Granny's on my birthday weekend?" The blonde looked at her knowingly, watching Regina's eyes grow wide and a slight tinge come to her cheeks.

"How did you-"

"Killian and I went out to sneak a cigarette," She admitted, her own eyes widening at the memory, "And uh...stumbled upon David plowing you against the wall."

"Oh god," Regina tilted her head down and covered her face in embarrassment, "You both saw?"

"Yeah," Emma raised a brow quizzically, "How long has it been going on?"

The brunette lifted her head slowly, swallowing at the lump in her throat as she managed to meet Emma's gaze, "It uhm...never completely stopped..."

"Christ..." She murmured, letting out a deep breath, "You still love him?"

"Emma," Regina frowned at the intrusive question, giving a quick shake of her head, "He's Henry's father...I'll always love him."

"Does he plan to leave Mary Margaret?"

"What? No! It's not even like that we just...it's just," Regina stumbled for words, her brow furrowing, "It's just sex. I'm comfortable with him and we just...push each other's buttons. We know what each other likes and-"

"He's married to someone else, 'Gina," Emma cut in softly, a weak smile on her lips, "But I'm more worried about what this is going to do to you."

"It's not happening again," She huffed determinedly, meeting the blonde's gaze, "I had told him that before. That night behind the diner was just a drunken slip up."

"Mhm," Emma let out a breath, "I mean I always noticed the way you two still looked at each other but I didn't think..."

"It's hard..." The brunette admitted with a dip of her head.

"I can't imagine...You know where I am if you need me."

* * *

"Em and Killian know," Regina whispered as they fumbled with each other's clothing, coming to straddle him in his truck after he'd parked it down an unused ally near the outskirts of town. He'd had the old beater since college, refusing to part with it even when they could afford to. Needless to say, it wasn't their first romp in his beloved clunker.

"How?" David breathed heavily, running his hands up her thighs as he bunched her skirt up around her waist, dipping his hand into the back of her panties. He smirked when she moaned appreciatively at the way he gripped her ass while she jerked on his belt. _She always did love that._

"Emma's birthday, they saw us," She replied, tilting her head up a little to look at him as she pulled his belt from the clasp, "Mmm," She let out a moan when he dipped his mouth to her neck and began kissing over it, feeling his stubble scratching her delicate skin.

"They won't say anything," David gave a tug on her hips, pulling them down tighter on him as she grinded, "Fuck, hurry up. I've missed you."

"I told her it stopped," Regina said breathlessly pulling his jeans open enough to dip her hand inside and grip him, a moan escaping her when she felt how thick and hard he was already. "This is just sex, you know," She felt the need to lie. Anything to cover up how sorely she'd given in when he began texting her. Of course it wasn't just him, she'd responded to their little game, replying just suggestively enough to warrant the conversation into escalating to the point they were planning meeting times and sneaking around as they had before.

"Mhm," David grunted at the way she stroked him, gripping the lace of her panties from her hips and dragging them down her thighs, "Why did you even wear these?" He groaned frustratedly at the cramped quarters of the truck as he tried to get them down her legs, ripping the fabric from her hips and throwing it into the floorboard.

"You need to stop that before I have none left," She mumured, gripping the back of his neck as she brought her hips closer into his torso, knees digging into the back of his seat. David scooted his hips towards the edge to give her more room, thankful Regina was petite when she was able to easily straddle him, head still not reaching the top of the cab.

He smirked up at her when she ran her fingers through the back of his hair and jerked his head back, forcing his attention, "Mmm I love it when you're bossy," He sighed, always appreciating that she felt comfortable enough with him to explore her sexuality over the years. It meant all the more to him knowing of her past and how she struggled with it in the beginning of their relationship. Knowing he was the only one who she'd indulged in all of her fantasies with was intoxicating and nearly impossible to leave alone. "Are you wet, Regina?"

"Find out for yourself," She whispered before biting down on his chin, scraping her teeth down his neck as she gripped the back of his neck and his hair with each hand. He groaned and ran one of his hands down between them, gripping himself as the other pushed down on her lower back, bringing her where he needed her.

"Fuck, you are baby," He groaned when his tip slid through her wet folds, "Always ready for me," He murmured before pushing her down on his cock, hearing her yelp as she took him fully. She was soaking and warm, walls clenching tightly as they stretched to take his girth.

She grinned a little at the sheer ecstasy on his face as she began rocking on him, keeping herself impaled on his stiff member, "What's the matter? Your wife strictly missionary?" She smirked as she taunted him, wrapping her arm over his shoulder, her hands snaking up deeper into the back of his hair to pull herself closer to him. Her other hand rested on the hand he gripped her right hip with as they fell into a rhythm, "Remember that time at your parents house?"

"Mmm," He groaned at the memory, letting his head fall back against the seat to look up at her. She was grinning down at him, all red lips and white teeth, the scar on her lip prominent. He'd never been with anyone as mesmerizing as Regina, he was sure of it. She rocked on him in their cramped quarters, his own hands gripping her hips, helping her add some friction. She was wet, soaking them both to the point he was certain to have damp jeans when they were finished, but he'd worry about that later. "When you snuck into my room after Mom put us in separate ones."

"Mhm," Regina grinned breathlessly, moaning as she rocked harder, pressing her forehead to his, "It was the first time I'd met her, too."

"The same night I discovered...that," David smirked and gripped her hips tighter, pushing his hips up with his feet in the floorboard, hearing her choke on a whimper as he found the spot they spoke of.

"Mhm," She merely gasped the reply into his ear, her hands coming down to grip his upper arms now for more leverage as their rhythm became desperate, "Screaming probably wasn't the best first impression."

"Not as bad as when she caught us changing the sheets," David smirked and Regina moaned in his ear at the memory, remembering the way they'd toyed with the new discovery. It was shortly after she'd gotten entirely comfortable with sex and they had fun pushing themselves to the limit. One thing had let to another that night and they found themselves and David's childhood superhero sheets drenched from her orgasms.

"Fuck, I'm close," Her moan caught in her throat, ending up more of a whimper as she worked her hips desperately, panting now.

"Come for me," David beckoned her, bouncing her hips on him now with his easy grip of her thighs, " _Fuck_ , come for me. I want to feel it," He groaned as she cried out and her head lolled forward, her hand hitting the back glass window of the truck as the fingertips of her other one dug into his arm.

"I-I'm, _oh, fuck,_ David!" She screamed out as her back arched and her head fell back the opposite way, body tensing almost violently. He groaned loudly as her walls clenched his cock so hard he spilled himself inside of her, trying to keep a hold of her body that was out of her own control as it twitched and convulsed.

"Shit," She mumbled after her elbow hit the horn on the steering wheel, both of them laughing breathlessly as he pulled her against him with both of his arms around her. "Mmm," She sighed near his ear before swinging herself back over the the passenger side, weakly pulling her skirt down her thighs that were still trembling.

"This is going to be hard to explain," He grinned as he glanced at her flushed chest and face, nodding towards the damp arousal on the crotch of his jeans. She smirked herself, finding some dirty satisfaction that he would have to go home or back to work with her on him. "Same time Thursday?"

"Mm, I can't," She sighed as she managed to get her skirt rearranged, "Mother is coming in."

"What?" He frowned, pausing in the midst of buckling his pants. His glance towards Regina was filled with concern but she ignored him, putting up that wall that did nothing to prevent him from knowing how she actually felt, "Regina...why?"

"Henry's birthday is soon and she wants to spend some time here this summer," She sighed, avoiding his gaze, "Why do you care?" She glanced at him then with a defiant expression. She knew he was rightfully concerned but did not want to discuss it, therefore was throwing their current situation in his face.

"Don't play games with me-" He began to warn as she scoffed.

"That's all we do anymore is play games, David-"

"We agreed that last Christmas we spent with her that she wasn't to come back around until she learned how to respect you."

"Yes, well. Things are certainly different now than they were during 'that' Christmas. Aren't they, dear?"


	7. Chapter 7

_hi there :) plz review if you're still reading xxx_

* * *

"So…" Emma pushed back her desk chair and propped her boots on her desk, eyeing David who sat behind a stack of paperwork opposite her, "Cora is in town."

"Mhm," David muttered, his expression unchanging but his eyes giving him away as he continued to pretend to sort through files on suspects in the newer cases he'd been assigned. It took all he had to remain busy or at least try to be when he knew his ex-mother-in-law was in town. And Regina was facing her alone.

"I haven't seen much of her," She let out a breath, digging her phone out of her jeans pocket before scrolling through her messages, "This typical? I mean anytime Cora visited before I didn't really hear from you guys but it was over the holidays so I never suspected anything, but now…" She shrugged with a frown, "Hey dipshit, I'm talking to you," She added when he wasn't acknowledging her, picking up an un-sharpened pencil and tossing it at him.

"What the hell?" He muttered when it hit his shoulder, looking up then with his jaw set in frustration, "You could've taken my eye out, Swan."

"But I didn't, my aim is better than yours," Emma smirked and nodded towards their respective practice papers from the shooting range, "Now start talking. I'm worried about Regina."

"Yeah well I am, too. What else do you want me to say?" David snapped before running a hand through his hair, reminding himself that Emma was coming from a good place, "When Cora is around it's kind of like…Regina reverts to the way she was under Cora's thumb…"

"It seems so unlike Regina…she's so headstrong…" Emma let out a breath and frowned.

"Except when it comes to her mother," David shook his head and frowned, knowing Regina wouldn't appreciate them talking about her. But if the two people who probably cared the most about her in the world couldn't express their concern, then who could? "Cora was emotionally and sometimes physically abusive to Regina after her father died. She was a bitter drunk who was determined to groom Regina for marrying into money to get them financially stable. When we met in college we were a secret for nearly a year because she knew her mother would not approve."

"Jesus," Emma looked at him wide-eyed, "How did it ever stop? Her control over Regina…"

He hesitated for a moment, swallowing hard at the memories flooding him, "During Regina's high school years Cora met Leo…He was also a widow, CEO of an international company," David's jaw clenched at the memory of the man, "He was a pervert, always coming on to Regina…Cora became angry and resentful at Regina for the attention she received from him. Regina had never told me about Leo until she came back from Thanksgiving break one year…"

Emma let her feet fall to the ground, a sick feeling rising in her gut as she leaned her elbows on the desk and listened intently, "She's told me bits and pieces David, you're not betraying her trust," She looked at him seriously, knowing why he hesitated.

"I could tell she was acting…distant," He frowned, "We hadn't been intimate yet because she told me she was a virgin but we had fooled around…We started to...you know... and I noticed…well, bruises on her thighs," He looked down and swallowed hard, "I freaked out, thinking she'd cheated on me with her high school boyfriend Daniel or something…"

"Leo did it again," Emma nodded solemnly, averting her gaze.

"She finally broke down and told me everything…fuck, I felt two inches tall for ever thinking-" David's voice waivered, "We discussed it and she finally agreed to go to the police for what this bastard had been doing to her since she was 15."

"And?"

"They had him taken in for questioning, but he was such a powerful figure it was almost impossible to build a case against him. Everyone was afraid to," David shook his head angrily, "And then Cora…the fucking bitch, told Regina that she didn't believe her, and even if Leo had, it was probably because she'd led him on."

"You're fucking kidding me. Let's go kick this cunt's ass!" Emma pushed her chair back, instant anger bubbling inside of her, "Let's go kick this Leo's ass while we're at it!"

"He died a few months later of a heart attack," He laughed bitterly, glancing up at her, "Cora though…she's still alive, unfortunately. After she did that, Regina distanced herself with the warning that if she didn't leave her alone, she'd pursue charges against Leo and ruin Cora's reputation in the process. I was so proud of Regina for standing up for herself," David smiled weakly.

"When did she come back into the picture?"

"Well, we focused on finishing school. Eloped during Christmas break on a drunken night in my hometown. Then finding jobs, living in a loft apartment to save enough money for a down payment on a house," He chuckled and bit his lip, drifting off as he reminisced, "She went to therapy and worked on healing, we were happy as two young, broke and in love idiots could be. Then we were ready for a baby and the baby never happened so we adopted Henry…Somehow Cora heard word of it and she showed up, claiming she'd changed and wanted to be in his life….Regina had always craved that attention from Cora so…"

"Has she changed?" Emma raised a brow skeptically.

"As much as someone like her can. She's still judgmental and critical," David shook his head, "As you well know."

"Yeah I think I've met the lady twice in passing and knew she didn't approve of me just by the look she gave me," She shuddered.

"Try being me," David laughed with a nod as he leaned back in his chair, swiveling it from side to side, "But she does love Henry…somewhere deep down in that black heart of hers. He loves her, too. So it's hard to cut her out of our lives now…and Regina just seems to forget that she had at one point…and for damn good reason."

* * *

"What are you planning for Henry's party, dear? Something good, I hope," Cora watched as Regina rushed around the kitchen in preparation for work. She shoved the files she had been working on back in her briefcase and set it on the dining room table, turning to go get a coffee to go.

"I was thinking just a party here like we usually do, inviting his friends," Regina shrugged and frowned as she grabbed a travel mug and filled it up. She'd woken up late after barely being able to sleep all night and Cora's presence this early in the morning did nothing to soothe her frazzled nerves. She hated being late and off schedule. It resembled disorder and loss of control. Two things she did not need more of in her life.

"Just a party here? Darling, it's bad enough the boy moved out. Now you want to throw him a mediocre party in your empty home? Have your ex-husband over with his new wife to see just how well you're doing without him," She sighed and rolled her eyes. "That sounds positively sad."

"Well what do you suggest then, mother?" She grit through her teeth and shot a glare at the woman who sipped from her own china mug of hot tea. "Please, tell me what it is I need to do to fix my life before I end up like you."

"Now now, no need to get ugly," Cora half smirked at her daughter's loss of control, "I forget sometimes that your father was Hispanic until that foul little temper of yours comes to play."

"I told you that you're only here because of Henry," Regina shook her head once as she regained control of her emotions, knowing her mother was just baiting her and she was tired enough to rise to it. "But you are testing my patience already."

Cora had merely been there a week and a half and she was already grating her nerves. She'd fully expected it, the constant barbs and criticism was just a part of being around her mother, but the mothering advice was more than she could take. Cora could judge anything else about her, but she knew she was a better mother than the woman had ever been.

"I'm only trying to help, darling," Her mother shrugged while feigning an innocent expression.

"I'll be home late," She mumbled irritatedly as she turned and grabbed her bag, making her way towards the front door, "You're own your own for dinner."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked bluntly without looking up over her glasses, keeping her eyes on the screen in front of her as she sat at her desk. She heard her office door shut and the lock slide sideways and her question was answered, though she'd known who it was without looking up.

"Why are you ignoring my texts?" David stormed up to her desk, pressing his hands against it as he leaned over to face her, "Look at me, damn it."

"You don't have any right to order me to do anything," She hissed and tilted her head up at him then, eyes fierce and angry behind the black rimmed glasses she used to rarely let him see her wear. "Get out."

"No, I want to know," He frowned deeply though he looked good today in his dark denim and button up, thin stylish suspenders leading down to his gun-belt. "One minute you're fucking me in my pickup truck and the next you're ghosting me."

"David, you can't ghost someone you share a child with," Regina replied condescendingly, rolling her eyes as she sat back in her chair and looked up at him, "You see me every Friday and Sunday."

"Yeah when there is a ten year old between us and we can't say anything," He raised an eyebrow in frustration, "Is it because of your mother?" He asked more seriously, giving her a knowing look that sent a sliver of irritation through her. _How dare he use his knowledge of her against her like that?_

"My mother has nothing to do with the fact that you're married and have no claim to me. I don't have to text you back if I don't fucking feel like it, okay?" She grit out through clenched teeth, "My mother has no affect on me anymore so stop acting like you still know who I am."

"If it's not her then fucking answer me. Is this over?" He straightened up and put his hands on his hips, causing her eyes to flicker down to how appreciate how nicely his jeans fit him. "Regina!"

"I don't owe you a fucking answer!" She yelled back at him, gaze reaching his again, "And barging into my place of work and demanding one isn't helping you get one!"

"Then what do you want from me?!" David threw his hands up in the air, "Because one minute I think it's over and I'm trying to be happy with Mary Margaret and the next you're feeling me up at a party and I'm fucking you in the bathroom against a wall! You act like you want this one moment and the next it's like you hate me. Just tell me what you want from me!"

She clenched her jaw as she listened, averting her gaze so he couldn't see the flicker of emotions that passed over it, "You want to know what I want from you?" She pushed her chair back from the desk, watching him as she did, "Get on your knees."

David's expression changed from fury to confusion before he watched her spread her legs as far as her skirt would allow. She glared up at him, expression hard and demanding, making his cock stir in his jeans almost instantly. He hadn't seen it coming, it didn't seem like one of those fights that would lead to fucking, but then again, they typically always managed to find a way to make it that kind of fight…

"Regina…" He bit on his bottom lip as she looked at her legs. It was a mere few seconds before he began to round the desk, locking eyes with her as he spun her chair to the side and knelt down, "Are you sure?"

"Did I stutter?" She raised an eyebrow down at him as she reached out to thread her fingers through his hair, "Now lets make better use of that mouth like I know you can."

He obeyed immediately, the dangerous glint to her eye turning him on quickly as he pulled her hips to the edge of the chair and pushed her skirt up. He groaned appreciatively when he found she wasn't wearing any panties, a habit of hers when she wore tight skirts or dresses around him. Expletives fell from his mouth when he spread her legs and found her glistening already.

"Don't make me wait," She gripped his hair harder and he glanced up at her, mirroring the hunger he saw in her gaze with his own before he dipped down between her thighs.

She yelped instantly when he pushed her thighs wider apart with his shoulders and gave a long, firm lick up the entirety of her sex, "Fuck you always taste good."

"Less talking," She growled and he felt himself bulging against the zipper of his jeans. Her hand pulled his mouth fully on her and he groaned into her slit, gripping her thighs as he began to eat her in earnest.

Regina's head fell back against her chair as she brought one of her heels up and braced it against the desk, spreading herself wider for him, "Fuck, yes, mmm," She moaned and began moving her hips with his mouth as he alternated between probing her with his tongue and sucking on her clit.

David groaned and pulled her thighs towards him harder, pressing his mouth into her more firmly. His nose ground against her clit, his tongue curling inside of her as he thrust it faster and faster. She was mewling and making choked noises as her hands pulled at his hair and scratched his scalp, making him throb in his own pants.

He fucked her with his tongue thoroughly, wanting her dripping wet for how hard he was about to take her. She was thrusting her hips against his mouth, crying out for more, moaning in that deep way that made him nearly lose control every time. There had been so many stolen moments like this in this very office during their marriage that he could almost pretend.

"Fuck, don't stop!" She begged when he flattened his tongue and moved it up to her clit, teasing and flicking until he found a rhythm that had her rocking her hips on his mouth once again. She was close, her stomach burning and clit throbbing with each flick of his tongue, his stubble scratching the skin between her thighs deliciously. Her back arched and her chair rocked when her orgasm shot through her, but he grabbed her thighs and held her in place as he lapped her up through it, feeling her legs tremor as he slowly eased up.

"Come here," He nearly growled himself, seeing her head lull to the side and her eyes heavy lidded with pleasure. He grabbed her hips and lifted her towards him and she quickly wrapped an arm around his neck as they tumbled back onto the ground with her on top of him.

"Did I say you could-" She began to chide him but he rolled them over, pinning her to the floor until she was glaring up at him yet again.

"Do you want me to stop, Regina?" He asked, breathing heavily as he pressed his hands into the floor on each side of her head, pressing the bulge in his jeans against her wet core.

Her hips jerked up towards him and her thighs spread wider, biting down on her bottom lip with a pouty moan, "Just fuck me," She growled as she reached down and jerked at his belt. With his help they had his cock out and her hand wrapped around it, stroking it hard in just a few moments time.

David pulled the v-neck of her dress down enough to expose one of her breasts, leaning down to run his tongue over her nipple. His teeth found the flesh on the side of her breast, scraping it in the way he knew she liked, making her whimper as she brought his cock down her wet sex. His tip found her and his hips instinctively pushed the tip in, "Fuck, babe."

"Don't get soft on me now," She snarled up at him, all white teeth and red lips, the scar on the top one making her look fiercer. Her hands shoved up the back of his shirt under the fabric and dug into his flesh the same moment he sank himself into her hear, ripping loud moans from each of their throats. "Do it like you mean it."

"So-fucking-tight," He mumbled as he began to rock his hips into her with slower, deep thrusts, letting her adjust to how hard he was in the moment. His hand gripped her thigh, bringing it up his side as his other arm propped up on his elbow over her. Their mouths found one another's in a hungry kiss, tongues invading and fighting for the other's space.

Soon their movements sped up, Regina's hands clawing down his back as he drove into her as deeply as he could go. Her head fell back and her eyes clamped shut, noises coming out of her that he hadn't heard in a while. David bit down on his bottom lip in concentration not to blow early despite the way she clenched on him as he hit her g-spot over and over, "C'mon, scream for me."

" _Fuck-almost-there-_ " Regina choked on syllables as her hands pulled him close and she curled upwards, rocking her hips into his thrusts, feeling the burning building deep inside of her. " _Harder!"_

David groaned loudly into her neck before he began to slam himself inside of her, curling his hips as he did so. She was soaking wet and he was sure she'd brought blood with her nails in his back. He cursed as he felt her walls clench him suddenly and her back arch up from the floor, lifting his head to watch her face, "Oh-fu-oh-god-Regina!"

Her scream was so guttural that it went silent halfway through it, which was a good thing considering where they were. He thrust through her orgasm as she soaked them both, crying out and writhing beneath of him. Both of his hands gripped her thighs to keep her in place as he let go with one last deep thrust, both of their releases dripping out of her by the time he was done.

 _It seemed that this wasn't over, after all._


	8. Chapter 8

_hi :) please let me know what you think of this chapter...a little different ;) xxx_

* * *

Henry's birthday party arrived quicker than Regina imaged it would. She'd been so busy with work and dealing with Cora that she'd lost track of how much time she would have to prepare. She and David had agreed to have it at her home since it was bigger and could accommodate more people, so now she was furiously decorating and preparing for everyone's arrival later this afternoon.

Cora was no help, of course, stating that she had a manicure scheduled that she couldn't miss. The woman wouldn't of been any help, regardless. She'd always had maids and party planners to do all of the work for her and she couldn't comprehend why Regina would take on the extra stress of her own son's birthday party. Her mother was different but still very much the same person who raised her.

Regina rolled her eyes at the thought as she whisked the cake batter, sighing when she looked up to see what a mess she'd turned the kitchen into. She wanted everything to be perfect today, especially considering her current relationship with her son. He was not longer the little boy who wanted nothing but cuddles from his mommy and threw himself into her legs every evening when she got home from work. He was older, approaching puberty and relating more to his father than her, naturally.

Everything had to be perfect, not only for Henry but for everyone who would be there. David would be there with his wife, her mother would be watching her like a hawk and Emma and Killian would undoubtedly be keeping tabs on she and David. Her shoulders ached with stress and she felt her head begin to pound as she silently prayed it wasn't the beginning of a migraine.

Tears came to her eyes as she felt more and more overwhelmed. How was she meant to have everything done as well as get herself ready? How was she supposed to put up the front that she was happy and fine when all she wanted to do was crumple at the current state of her life? David had volunteered to keep Henry busy all day until it was time for the party, but she still needed to bake the cake, finish the decorations, prepare the finger foods and then get herself ready. Oh, and put together Henry's present.

Just as a tear rolled down her cheek she heard her doorbell ring, a groan escaping her at who or what situation was outside. She couldn't handle a random visitor or her mother being home early. She was so close to breaking down the way it was. Quickly she wiped her hands on a dish towel and made her way towards the door, pulling it open with a sense of dread that instantly vanished when she saw who was on the other side.

"Ruth, Robert?!"

"Hello, sweetheart," Ruth smiled warmly, reaching up to cup Regina's stunned face and kiss her cheek. Robert was behind her with a warm smile of his own, bringing his former daughter-in-law in for a tight hug when Ruth made her way in.

"We got into town early and we figured you might need some help," Ruth smiled, seeing Regina's red rimmed eyes, hair falling out of the short ponytail she had it in and flour on her face and apron. She was much thinner than when she'd last seen her and she looked not only overwhelmed, but exhausted.

"You don't-" Regina swallowed hard as emotion welled in her throat at her former in-laws being there. Just their presence comforted her, they were such warm and loving people who didn't stop caring for her just because she and David split. "You don't have to, you're a guest you-"

"Now I won't be told I can't help with my own grandson's birthday party," Ruth smiled and patted Regina's cheek, wiping the flour off with her thumb, "We can put Robert to work, too. You know he'll just get into trouble if he doesn't have a task," She teased with a sparkle in her eye at her husband. They'd been together for years but they just worked and it made Regina long to have a relationship like that. _That was supposed to be she and David._

Robert's mouth dropped in mock offense as he looked between the two of them, making Regina give a teary chuckle, "Alright alright, what can I do to help?" He asked with his hands up and Regina noticed his hair had went grayer since she'd seen him last. So had Ruth's, but they were still a beautiful older couple.

"Regina and I have some work to do in the kitchen I take it," Ruth glanced at Regina and wrapped an arm around hers, "Do you have anything else that needs to be done, honey?"

"Uh," Regina swallowed hard before smiling weakly at them, still surprised by their visit, "I ordered Henry a bike for his birthday, but…as you can see it came in parts," Her eyes widened and she waved to the box the bike came in that now sat half opened in her foyer.

"Ah," Robert nodded with a smile, giving Regina a wink, "Not the first bike I've put together, little one," She smiled at his old nickname for her, "I'll get it taken care of. It's good to see you," He added with a gentle squeeze of her shoulder before going over to check out the contents of the box.

"Now," Ruth smiled and led Regina towards the kitchen, "Is everything still in the same place? You haven't went switching up things on me, have you?" She asked playfully as she patted Regina's hand before letting her arm go, going over to the pantry to grab another apron.

"No, it's all still the same," Regina smiled a little, her anxiety lessening at the easy way Ruth took to work, "Thank you for coming, I-" She shook her head as her voice wavered.

"It's my pleasure, sweetheart," Ruth said truthfully as she tied the apron around her waist, "Now get over here and tell me how you've been while we cook."

* * *

 _"Where's that beautiful girl of yours?" Ruth smiled at him when he came into the kitchen, still in his flannel pajama bottoms and college sweatshirt. The smell of breakfast filled the entire downstairs of his mother's home, mixing with the smell of the Christmas pine to create that distinct holiday smell that reminded him of his childhood. To top it all off, it was the first holiday he was getting to spend with Regina and his family._

 _"She's still asleep," David smiled at the mention of Regina, the picture of her curled in the middle of his bed, bundled under the covers with a peaceful expression coming to his mind. "I actually wanted to talk to you before she got up…"_

 _"Oh?" Ruth looked up from the stove, a hint of a smile playing on her lips as her son sat down on the stool at the counter opposite of her._

 _"Yeah, uh," He fiddled with his hands a little, meeting her gaze slowly, "I wanted to thank you first of all for making her feel so welcome. It hasn't been easy for her, or us, since everything blew up with her mother and step-father. I wanted her to experience what a real family was like and you made her feel right at home…"_

 _Ruth smiled warmly with a nod, "She's a special woman, honey. I adore her."_

 _"Me too," David reflected his mother's expression, "I was wondering-"_

 _He barely began the sentence before Ruth slipped a hand into the pocket of her apron, pulling out a small black box and sliding it across the counter, "About this?"_

 _David swallowed hard and picked up the box knowingly, opening it slowly to reveal his mother's engagement ring that had been passed down through the women of their family, "Are you sure, Mom?"_

 _"As long as you are, my boy," She nodded once before smiling to herself as she picked the spatula back up and occupied herself with flipping a pancake._

 _"I've never been so sure about anything," David replied truthfully, looking down at the generous diamond set on a simple band. It was classic and elegant, especially fitting for the young woman who would hopefully soon wear it. "Don't mention it to Dad or James yet, okay? You know they can't handle surprises."_

 _Ruth chuckled softly, "Don't forget, we're all going down to your Uncle's tavern for the Christmas party tonight."_

 _"Oh god," David raised a brow with a smile as he stood, slipping the box in his pocket, "I'll really know if she's going to stick around after this."_

 _"Ah, one night with all of the Nolan's under one roof is the ultimate test."_

 _"I'm gonna go wake her up," David laughed on his way out of the kitchen._

 _"Yell at your brother on your way back down, too," Ruth called out with a shake of her head at how different her boys were, despite being identical._

 _David took the steps two at a time to reach the second story of his parent's comfortable red brick town home, turning the corner to side of the hall where he and his brother's rooms were. He smiled to himself as he slipped in his door, shutting it softly behind him when he saw Regina was still asleep. Sneaking over to his dresser, he quietly slipped the ring box from his pocket into his top drawer before turning to go over to his bed._

 _He slipped back under the covers on his side, feeling Regina snuggle back against him when she felt his presence again. She was warm, despite only being dressed in one of his loose fitting college basketball shirts after forgetting to pack her own pajamas. He nuzzled his face in her hair, inhaling the familiar scent of her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back closer to his front._

 _"Mmm, g'morning," She murmured, voice husky from sleep. She stretched a little in his arms before rolling over to face him, a soft smile gracing her makeup-less features and making his heart skip a beat. "Where'd you go?"_

 _"Just downstairs to see if anyone was up," David smiled, running his hand up the back of her tshirt to her bare, warm skin and rubbing her back gently, "Mom is making breakfast," He added, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Did you sleep well?"_

 _"Mhm," Regina smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck, enjoying the cozy warmth of his body, lifting her leg to hook over his hips and bringing herself as close to him as possible. She'd never felt comfortable with affection or intimacy, had never had it growing up, but they'd been dating for about a year now and she couldn't seem to get enough from him._

 _"Mmm," A grumble escaped him deep down in his throat and she pulled her face from his neck, smirking up at him, "We should go downstairs and get some coffee," He whispered with a smile, not wanting to get too worked up before breakfast with his family._

 _"Five more minutes," She pleaded with a pout, leaning in to kiss him slowly. He responded instantly, his scruff grazing her chin deliciously as he deepened the kiss. Making out with him was something she couldn't stop doing. It was exciting and intimate and something she never imagined she'd enjoy so much. He was patient with her, knew of her issues and only went as far as she was comfortable with._

 _"Mm, who am I to say no to that?" He whispered with a grin before dipping his tongue into her mouth, brushing it against hers slowly. Her hand came up to run through the back of his hair, leg tightening over his hip to bring her waist closer to his._

 _"Thank you for bringing me here," She whispered in between kisses, moaning softly when his hand on her lower back slipped down to her bottom, fingers grasping her supple mound and massaging it under his palm. They hadn't been intimate yet, though they'd been close to it before she'd went home for Thanksgiving. With everything that had happened since, their progression towards sex had slowed down until nearing Christmastime._

 _"I'm happy you're here," He groaned into her mouth when she nudged him onto his back, rolling with her body pressed to his as her thighs spread and she was straddling him. Her hands came up to cup his jaw and kiss him hungrier, both of them getting worked up in mere moments. She knew it was easy for him to get there with as long as it had been, but she couldn't seem to make herself stop, her hips starting to grind on his._

 _"David," She moaned a little when she felt him beginning to get hard underneath her, her breasts pressed against his chest, nipples hard against his skin. His hands had traveled up the backs of her thighs and under his tshirt she wore, gripping her ass over the little lace panties she wore. It had taken so long for them to even get to this point physically and he reveled in it each time she was the one to initiate fooling around. He loved that she felt comfortable enough to experiment with him, that she knew he'd never pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for._

 _"God, baby," David groaned as he stiffened fully, cock rubbing against her lace covered sex as she grinded harder, the friction spurning them both on, "You're so perfect," He murmured against her mouth, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. She pulled her head back as she pressed her hands into the mattress above his shoulders, lifting her chest up to give her hips more leverage as she rolled them._

 _Her eyes were darkened with lust, lips parted as she breathed heavier, tshirt bunched around her waist as his hands gripped her bottom and helped her move, "Mmm," She whimpered and her eyes closed briefly and David let his head fall back into the pillows with a groan. The noises she made alone made him want to come and he wondered how he'd ever stay hard when he had the chance to actually be inside of her._

 _Regina's brows were furrowed and her eyes were closed now, biting down on her bottom lip as she moved her hips faster but couldn't seem to get the friction she desired, "Regina?" He breathed heavily, watching her eyes pop open, "Can I touch you?" His voice nearly faltered with want, seeing her nod quickly and give him a needy little whimper._

 _He rolled them over almost instantly, leaning in to kiss over her neck as he laid between her legs, "Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" He whispered, always giving her the option before the did anything more intimate like this. She mumbled something impatient and he nearly chuckled, slipping his hand between them as he grazed his fingertips over her lower abdomen._

 _His cock ached as he slipped his fingers under the band of her panties, bringing his face up to watch her. Their eyed locked as his fingers slipped between her folds, cursing under his breath at how wet she was already, "Mmm Regina, you're so perfect," He whispered and her lips parted with a gasp as his fingers found her throbbing clit. The look of pleasure that flashed in her eyes made his groin burn with arousal, slowly beginning to rub circles over her bundle of nerves._

 _"Uhnnn," She moaned and her hips squirmed, prompting him to pick up the pace of his strokes. She looked so good as her back arched from the bed a little, hips moving against his hand, eyes shutting as the pleasure increased. He would never get tired of this, not even if he had to walk away from it painfully stiff. Watching her come was enough, even if he did desperately want more._

 _"You're so wet," He bit down on his bottom lip, watching her as he slowly starting to push two fingers inside of her, thumb pressing to her clit and continuing the circles._

 _Her abdomen twitched with arousal, panting now as her eyes opened to lock with his gaze as he pushed his digits inside of her. The girth of his fingers together felt good, not at all uncomfortable. He slid inside of her easily, fingers curling and touching something inside of her, "It's okay," She nodded desperately at the questioning look on his face, seeing him smile breathlessly in response before beginning to move his fingers. He kept them curled slightly, slowly pumping them in and out of her as his thumb continued to tease her clit._

 _She began to push her hips up, forcing his fingers deeper, moaning out loud when he slipped a third one inside of her at the pleasant stretching feeling, "That's it baby, chase it," He coaxed her, wanting her to let go of all control, "Come for me," He whispered as he ducked his head again, kissing over her neck in the way that always made her purr._

 _"I'm-almost-" She panted in between moans, her hips moving greedily against his hand but he just applied more pressure back against her, his thumb grinding more firmly on her clit, fingers pressing harder against the spot inside of her that had her coiling rapidly. A sudden cry escaped her before she could stop it as she came, coating his hand in her cum as her hips writhed against it in the last throws. "Oh," She whispered as her head fell back, looking up at him a little wideyed. Her face flushed red, "I'm-I don't know what-that-" She stuttered and he smiled softly._

 _"Shh, it's okay," He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her lips, brushing her hair from her face with his clean hand, "That's a good thing. Was it good for you?"_

 _"Mhm," She nodded before smiling embarrassedly, pressing a hand over her face. "Do you think your brother heard me?"_

 _He laughed, pressing his forehead to hers, "No, he could sleep through a tornado," He smiled despite the face his cock was still painfully hard, "I'm gonna get a quick shower, okay?"_

 _"What about…?" She looked up at him, feeling him press against her leg._

 _"I can take care of it…unless you want to?" He silently prayed she did but schooled his expression to remain casual, not wanting her to feel pressured. He nearly groaned out loud when she slipped her hand between them, hand rubbing him through his pajama pants at first._

 _"You don't have to, babe-"_

 _"I want to," She murmured as she lifted her head a little to press tiny kisses along his jaw line, her hand slipping into his pajama pants. He was stiff and heavy in her hand, his girth impressive when her fingers wrapped around him. She didn't have much to compare him to but she knew he was above average in the size department and it made her a little nervous to think about when they went all of the way._

 _"Mmm, god," David groaned as her fingers began to pump up and down his shaft, reaching down to push the front of his pajamas down to make it easier for her to get him out, "That feels so good, Regina."_

 _She watched his eyes close, his chest heave a little as he held himself up over her. Her hand cupped his velvety tip, hearing him grunt a little which made her smirk. An idea took her and she bit her lip as she pulled her hand away. His eyes popped open and he looked down at her a little confused before glancing in between them, seeing her hand move inside of her own panties._

 _"Fucking hell," He groaned out loud as he watched her coat her hand move in her panties before slipping back out. He nearly came when she gripped him again, her hand coated in her own juices, providing somewhat of a lubricant as she pumped him now more easily. "So good," He mumbled and buried his face in her neck, starting to thrust into her hand as she pumped and swiveled her wrist a little. It didn't take him long until he was panting, giving into the feeling despite wanting it to last as he let himself go._

 _Regina smiled, pleased with herself as his face fell into her neck and she ran her free hand through the back of his hair, "Let me freshen up before you take your shower so I can go help your mother in the kitchen."_


	9. Chapter 9

hiiiii :) I didn't have time to proof read and it's been a minute since I've written, so I apologize if it's rough!

* * *

"You may wanna cut the staring out son before your girlfriend notices," Robert stepped up beside of David lingering in the foyer near the entrance of the kitchen. The house was full of guests, Mary Margaret included, eating the food Regina and his mother had prepared and conversating while the kids played. He got distracted watching his mother and Regina talking and laughing in the kitchen as they prepared Henry's cake. It was like no time had passed between them, like they were still mother and daughter-in-law.

"Mary-Margaret is my wife, Dad...not my girlfriend," David sighed, turning to the man. It's not that his parents didn't like Mary-Maragaret, it's just that they loved Regina. She was like the daughter they never had and they made it clear she'd never be replaced. He agreed with the sentiment, but it was a painful reminder that their marriage ending had broken the entire family.

"Right," Robert nodded quickly, leaning against the archway, "Well, either way, she won't be happy to see you watching your ex with googly eyes."

"Googly eyes, what are we? Twelve?" David chuckled and let out a sigh, "Have they been like that all day?"

"Yeah," Robert glanced in to Ruth and Regina preparing the candles on the cake, in their own little world, "They've missed each other. When your mom found out Henry had been staying with you and Regina had been alone this summer, she insisted we come help out."

"Henry's just at that age where he doesn't want to be a little kid anymore," He smiled weakly, "You know like me and James went through."

"Yeah and I used to box your ears for disrespecting your mother," Robert raised a brow, "I do hope you're correcting him. You should've made him stay here with her. It isn't right. A boy needs his mother."

"He needs me, too," David frowned and shook his head, "Look it's complicated. If I would've made him stay it would've been like I was rejecting him. I'm already in his life so little. Not coming home to him every night is one of the hardest parts of all of this."

"The other parts standing in the kitchen with icing on her face?" He nodded towards Regina giving Ruth a beaming smile, the blue icing from Henry's supehero cake smudged over her forehead in an adorable way. It had been so long since David had witnessed her acting so carefree and happy. He missed it.

"I've moved on, Dad..." He replied more quietly, glancing over to the living room where Killian and Emma entertained Mary-Margaret. Cora milled about somewhere with a drink in hand, effectively avoiding conversation with most of them. Henry and Charlie and a few of their classmates ran in and out of from the house to the backyard, having a grand time despite the awkward tension between the adults. "I married someone else."

"Because you were trying to move on," Robert frowned, looking at David knowingly, "Not because you were ready."

"That may be so but what can I do about it now?"

"You either leave Regina alone and let her move on while you make an honest run for it with Mary-Margaret or you leave your wife. You can't have them both," Robert's expressioned grew more serious and David knew his father must sense there was something still happening between he and Regina.

* * *

"Make a wish!" Regina smiled brightly at her son when everyone finished singing him happy birthday, running a hand over his hair as they gathered around him at the table. The party had gone rather smoothly so far, smoother than she had expected it to with all of the tension between the adult guests. However, all of the grown up had managed to put their differences aside long enough to celebrate the one little boy that still brought them all together, even if it was just for one day.

"Go on, buddy," David smiled and roughed up their son's hair, catching her eye when he glanced up. They stood on either side of him, as they had each year he blew out his candles and even before he was able to. A homesick feeling hit David in the gut at the memories of he and Regina holding a one year old Henry up over his cake, all of them wearing foolish birthday hats and beaming over the baby boy they'd wanted for so long. He got a little lost looking at his ex-wife who hadn't changed a bit since Henry's first birthday. Maybe a laugh line or two, but she was still as beautiful as ever and just as joyful over their son.

"Yay Henry!" Everyone cheered their son on when he took a dramatic, deep breath and blew out his candles in one swoop. Regina glanced back at David, seeing the look in his eyes that told her he was feeling just as sentimental as she was. It was always the love that they shared for their son that brought them back into the complicated cycle. They could fight about anything under the sun, but their mutual love for Henry was always something pure that would bring them together each time.

Her jaw clenched when it was made apparent that she and David weren't the only ones aware of the moment between them, hearing Mary-Margaret's annoyingly chipper voice pipe up from the other side of table. "Happy birthday from your father and I, Henry," The schoolteacher chirped as she wheeled a bicycle in from the archway.

"Awesome!" Henry shot up from his chair, pushing it back with is force as he circled the table through the chaos of his party guests to check out his new bike.

Regina's stomach sank and her mouth dropped, quickly looking at David, "I thought we agreed I was going to get the bike and you would get the game console-"

"We did," David replied quickly as he looked back at her in an apologetic manner, making it obvious to her that he wasn't aware Mary Margaret bought this. Irritation instantly shot through Regina, making her grit her teeth in an attempt to keep her temper under control. She turned to look back at her son who had thrown himself at his stepmom, wrapping his arms around her tightly in a hug full of gratitude.

"Thanks, Dad!" Henry said as he pulled away, running back over to give David a hug of the same fashion.

"You're welcome, Buddy," David forced a smile and embraced the boy, shooting a knowing glance at Mary Margaret. She merely smiled back at him with a look in her eyes that said she knew there would be a discussion later, though she seemed to think it was worth it to undermine Regina's gift.

"What did you get me, Mom?" Henry then smiled up from his father's embrace, pulling his mother from her furious thoughts. Regina's stomach sank, feeling the eyes of everyone on her expectantly. Dread filled her, knowing the moment that Henry found out her present was a bust that his unusually warm nature towards her today would fade. She would go back to being the drag of a mom that he didn't want to spend time with.

"Actually, you don't get your mom's gift until this weekend," David piped up, a mischievous smile appearing on his face as if they had a great surprise planned. Henry's eyes grew wider in curiosity, glancing back and forth between his parents.

"What is it?!"

"You'll find out Buddy, patience, patience," David teased before glancing at Regina, "Isn't that right, Mama?" He winked playfully, inviting her to join in.

Regina swallowed a little harder as her anger faded, grateful to David for thinking so quickly. She also didn't miss what he called her, not used to him referring to her as that since they were together and Henry was smaller. "That's right," She forced a grin down at her son, "You think you can manage that?"

* * *

"What the hell was that?" David frowned as he got into the driver's seat of his pickup, reaching for the seatbelt and jerking it down to fasten. He'd tried to remain pleasant for the remainder of the party for everyone's sake, but his frustration had only grown in regards to the stunt his new wife had pulled. His glance over at her in the passenger seat only further aggravated him, seeing her doe eyed expression of innocence.

"What was what?" Her mouth dropped in feigned confusion.

"I told you that Regina was getting Henry a bike and you and I would take him to the zoo near my parent's this weekend as our present," He shook his head quickly, turning the ignition as he stomped on the clutch and brake to start the truck, ""Why in the hell did you do that?"

"He kept mentioning that he wanted a new bike, that he had outgrown his last one," Her mouth dropped more and she shook her head, "Why are you defending Regina, anyways?"

"Because you clearly did that on purpose!" His voice was raised by the time he backed out of the drive and took off down the street.

"David, why would I do that?" She drew her brows down as if he were being petulant, but he saw right through it, "It was a simple miscommunication."

"I think you did it to try to make it Regina look bad so Henry would want to stay with us full time," David shook his head and gave her a glare, "Just like suggesting Henry stay with us this summer before speaking to me about it."

"Don't you want to see your son more?!" She became defensive, her own irritation showing.

"Of course I do but not at the expense of his relationship with his mother!" He snapped back.

"Well maybe if we had a baby of our own that we didn't have to share with your ex we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Oh for fucks sake is that what your angle is here?" His blood ran hot at the undercurrent of manipulation behind her actions.

"Why are you so against it?! Because it will hurt your ex-wife's feelings?" She was yelling now too, huffing and grabbing the door handle at David's rough driving, "If she could move on and have a family with someone else she wouldn't think twice, David!"

"We're not doing this," He replied firmly, "We're not projecting what you did onto Regina. If you have a problem with me or the way our life is you come to me!"

"Oh because that's worked so well for me in the past," She scoffed sarcastically, "Why are you even still hellbent on defending her? Oh wait does it have to do with the way you were watching her all night?!"

"I was not!" He shook his head, clenching his jaw as he pulled into the parking space beside the building of their loft apartment, "Look we aren't ready for kids. We don't even have room for Henry. And I defend her because SHE IS HIS MOTHER! Something you will never be, so I suggest that you find a way to deal with that, otherwise there will be problems."

"Fuck you!" Mary Margaret screamed wideyed at his abrasiveness before jumping out of the truck, slamming the door behind her. He remained in his seat, letting his head fall back on the headrest as he let out a deep breath. His father was right; he couldn't keep this up much longer.

* * *

"Ruth please don't clean up," Regina shook her head, rushing into the empty kitchen to take the dishes her former mother-in-law was gathering, "You've done too much already."

"Oh nonsense, that's what mothers are for! Besides Robert was pulled upstairs by Henry so it'll be a while before we can leave," Ruth smiled and held firm to the dishes, turning to the sink to continue her task. Regina sighed and grabbed the towel from the counter, beginning to wipe them down with a smile on her face at the stubborn older woman.

"Darling I must say your liquor selection has gotten rather common since your forest boyfriend started spending time here," Cora sighed As she came into the kitchen swirling a glass of whiskey with a frown, "No scotch? Not even a top shelf bourbon."

Regina didn't miss the look Ruth gave at Cora's sudden presence before turning back at her mother, "Yes well I don't really keep the liquor cabinet stocked. There's no need with a child in the house, I don't drink often," She shrugged and raised a pointed eyebrow at her mother knowingly.

"Oh was that another barb about your childhood?" Cora rolled her eyes and made her way over to the kitchen island as she took a sip of her liquor. "Whatever happened to what's his name? Why wasn't he here tonight?"

"We broke up," Regina diverted her gaze, turning to put the lid on the leftover cake.

"I'm sorry, honey," Ruth frowned and glanced up from the sink at her, concern furrowing her brow.

"Good riddance, I say," Cora smirked and sat down on one of the stools, "You can do better than the local pawn shop owner."

"Archery shop," Regina muttered her reply, closing her eyes for a moment to inhale and exhale, "Can we not do this tonight, mother? I'm exhausted."

"Well I had just hoped you'd consider the influences you brought around my grandson," Cora shrugged, "Especially after dragging him through your divorce. Then your first boyfriend is some drunk British archer with no means to speak of who most likely lives in the woods. I mean, what kind of influence is that for Henry? It's no wonder he wanted to live with his father. At least he has some stability there."

"Stability?" Ruth scoffed and turned around from the sink then, making Regina's eyes grow wide at the expression on the usually soft spoken woman's face, "You want to preach stability and motherhood to Regina? That's rich, Cora."

"Excuse me?" Cora's brows raised nearly to her hairline, not used to being challenged outright.

"After everything you put your daughter through, you want to tell her she isn't thinking of her son? Henry is that girls life, she puts him before everything and I guarantee she is a better mother than you ever thought about being," Ruth's blue eyes darkened protectively as she spoke about Regina. "So I suggest you remove yourself from your high horse before someone else does it for you."

"He's out like a light. Icing on his face and all," Robert laughed as he came down the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen, glancing around at the three women when he sensed the tension in the room.

"Good, we should be going honey," Ruth nodded at him and he responded with a knowing look, his expression sobering quickly.

"Let me walk you out," Regina piped up then, relieved to disperse of the tense situation as she walked with them into the foyer, "Here you go," She smiled sadly, reluctantly gathering their jackets for them.

"Thanks, Little One," Robert gave her a warm smile as he took his and draped it over one arm before hugging her with the other.

"No. Thank you, both, for all of your help," Regina glanced between the older couple she looked up to like parents after pulling back from his embrace. "I don't know what I would've done without your help."

"Don't mention it, sweetheart," Ruth smiled warmly, already back to her usual sweet and soft nature, "We've missed seeing you. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

"I won't, I'll bring Henry to see you sometime," She nodded with a weak smile, knowing the logistics of it would most likely not work out given the custody arrangement.

"And don't let her speak to you like that," Ruth murmured when she pulled Regina into a warm hug, "You hear me?"

"Thank you, Ruth," Regina nodded and hugged her back tightly before pulling away, reluctantly following them to the door. She forced a smile and a wave as they said their verbal goodbyes and she watched them walk down the sidewalk, feeling their loving energy leave with them.

She glanced into the kitchen to see Cora pouring herself another glass of liquor and decided to retreat to her own room instead of engaging with her. She was sure her mother was already a few drinks in and no good would come of being around her. Instead she decided to let her drain her liquor cabinet in peace as she climbed the stairs and made her way to her room.

Regina glanced in on Henry before slipping into her own room, happy that he seemed to enjoy himself to the point of exhaustion today. Despite the snare with his step-mother, she felt they'd pulled off a successful birthday. Of course, it wasn't as fun as when David was here with them, but considering the changes it was as good as could be expected.

Too tired to look for pajamas or prepare for bed, she stripped down to her underwear slowly and slipped under the covers. Typically at this point of Henry's birthday, she and David would've been passed out from exhaustion or wired from sheer happiness. Planning and executing their son's special days were one of their favorite things to do. She especially loved the way it brought out the inner child in David.

Being a father was one thing she couldn't fault him for. He had always been amazing with Henry, since the first day, even when she had been nervous and unsure. David had been a natural and bonded with their son before she did. He'd been there for his first steps, taught him to throw a baseball, helped him with his homework. And when it came to playtime, well her ex-husband has excelled at that...

" _Hey, Prince Charming," Regina smirked to herself as she crawled into the makeshift fort of sheets and blankets her husband had created for their three year old. She found him passed out on a mountain of pillows and a blanket, costume crown still on his head and foam sword still in his hand, sleeping peacefully long after their toddler had abandoned him. "David, wake up."_

 _"Hmm, What?" He stirred sleepily and opened his eyes, seemingly confused by his surroundings as he looked around the dimly lit enclosure in their living room._

 _"You and your little knight fell asleep in here when you were reading to him," She chuckled, pulling the crown off of his head and laying the sword to the side._

 _"Where'd he go?" David smiled tiredly turning his head to his side where Henry must've been curled up before._

 _"He crawled out looking for me. He woke up and wanted his blanket," She smiled, "He's all tucked in asleep in his crib now. Why don't you come back to your bed chamber, your majesty?" She mocked with a playful grin._

 _"Why would I do that when my Queen is right here?" He smirked up at her, reaching out to grip her hips and roll her on top of him._

 _"How improper," Her mouth dropped as she straddled his waist, sitting up on him halfway, her head nearly hitting the top of the blanket tent in their cramped quarters, "To suggest that your Queen be so wanton, here of all places."_

 _"What can I do to persuade you, your majesty?" He grinned up at her, running his hands up Her thigh, fingertips pushing up her nightgown slowly._

 _"I cannot be bribed," Regina took a haughty, royal tone as she ran her hands up his muscled chest, beginning to grind herself on his groin slowly, hearing him grunt a little as the friction began._

 _"You sure about that?" David challenged as he ran one hand up, sliding it over her neck and into the back of her hair to pull her down for a deep kiss, "Mmm."_

 _She pressed her chest against his, continuing to push her hips back in a rocking motion as her tongue dipped into his mouth. His hands traveled down her sides and over her bottom, pulling the nightslip up around her waist before gripping the flesh of her ass, digging his fingertips into the skin._

 _"For such a respectable Queen you sure are missing a few undergarments," He smirked playfully against her lips at the fact she hadn't worn underwear, "It would almost lead one to believe that this is what you had in mind all along."_

 _"Shut up," She murmured against his stubble with a grin as she trailed kisses down his jaw line and to his neck, grinding her hips harder._

" _Hmm," He chuckled and groaned before rolling them over quickly, reaching down between them to run his fingers over her, "Your body gives you away," He smirked pressing his forehead to hers as he slid his fingertips down her slit, watching her lips part quickly. She was wet already, as if the lack of underwear wasn't enough to blow her innocent cover._

 _"Don't tease," She growled playfully leaning up to bite down on his bottom lip, moaning when he slipped his fingertips inside of her slowly, "More."_

 _"Yes, your majesty," David grinned, feeling himself growing painfully hard as her wet heat enveloped his fingers inch by inch. He watched her eyes flutter closed as her hands trailed up and down his arms, spreading her legs wide for him. He glanced down between them as he started to push his fingers in and out slowly, spreading her juices, nearly coming at just the sight of the act._

 _"Mmm," Her head fell back into the blanket and her eyes opened, mere slits parting for dark brown irises. She was watching him, lifting her hips up from the floor to meet the slow thrusts of his fingers, little puffs of breath escaping her mouth when he hit a particular spot, "You, I want you," She reached down to still his hand._

 _He obeyed instantly, done with the teasing and pillow talk as he removed his fingers and pushed down his pajama pants far enough to get himself out. They both groaned quietly when he rubbed his tip along her entrance before pushing inside of her fully, filling her to the hilt._

 _"That's more like it," She said breathlessly with a smirk as she hooked her legs around his sides, "Fuck, move."_

 _"Such a foul mouth for a Queen," He grinned before starting to hit her with deep, firm strokes, face burying into her neck to tease and nip at the skin. She felt deliciously warm and tight as he gripped her thighs, angling their hips to thrust in a way he knew she liked._

 _"You'd he surprised what I can do with my mouth," She whispered before letting out a breathy moan when he thrusted harder in response, one of her hands coming to clutch the back of his hair as the other clutched at his back, "Mmm!"_

 _"I aim to find out, your majesty," He replied huskily before sucking down on her earlobe, hearing her purr in response. Before he knew it she had rolled them over by pushing with her leg against the floor, moving on top of him with impressive agility._

 _"Maybe if you're lucky," She grinned down at him, both of them panting at this point. Her hands pressed into his chest as she started to rock on him in earnest, hair falling in her face, nightdress around her waist and not a stitch of makeup on._

 _Regina ground her hips on his sinfully, rocking back and forth, the sound of their wet sexes and panting filling their small makeshift tent. He grabbed her hips and groaned as his head fell back and he concentrated on lasting for her despite the way she was moving on him. Her nails dug into his chest and she began to whimper in the telltale way that she was close._

 _"David-I'm-oh," She mumbled under her breath as her head fell forward and her hips moved at a rapid pace before she cried out, body tensing and walls clenching around him. He groaned and instantly emptied himself in response to her clutching him tightly, feeling her shudder on him. She bucked on him in the throws of her orgasm, Her head and their moving limbs somehow tangling in the makeshift fort and causing the blankets and sheets to collapse entirely._

 _"You know," David whispered after a few breathless moments in between their laughter, "Maybe we should retire to my bed chamber after all."_


	10. Chapter 10

hi :) please let me know what you think! xxx

* * *

David pulled up in front of the town hall that next Thursday, pushing his gearshift into neutral and shutting off his truck. He hopped out and made his way up the cement path, hoping Regina would be in a decent mood today. She had every right to be angry with him for what his wife did, but he truly hadn't known. Mary Margaret had said she picked up Henry's gift and he hadn't questioned it. Why would he? He never expected her to pull a stunt like that.

He shook his head and made his way into the building, seeing Regina's secretary outside. The girl gave him a shy smile and he saw her face flush a little, giving it away that she'd most likely heard a few of he and Regina's office visits. "Is she available?"

"She should be," The blonde nodded quickly and bit her lip.

"Thanks," David turned and knocked briefly on Regina's door, slipping in before she could respond. He saw her brows furrow and lips purse immediately at the sight of him and he suddenly missed the bright smiles she used to give him when he'd walk in the room.

"What do you want?" She grumbled before looking back down to the paperwork on her desk, diverting her gaze.

"I came to talk to you about this weekend - what we promised Henry as your gift to him," David let out a breath as he slowly crossed the room to her desk, sitting down in one of the chairs opposite it and watching her.

Regina squinted suspiciously when she lifted her head to counter his gaze. "What do you mean? I thought you were just covering and giving me time to stall," Her jaw clenched a little at the memory, "By the way, what in the hell is that bitch's problem?!"

"She's jealous," Davis sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back in the guest chair, looking off to the side. There wasn't any excuse for what Mary Margaret did and even if he tried to sell one, Regina would see right through it. He might as well be honest.

"Jealous of what?" Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. The flash of curiousity in her expression was quick but he didn't miss it.

"That you and I have a kid together," He replied plainly, watching her closely.

"She knew that going into it," Regina replied incredulously, "Is she daft? Did she forget Henry existed until now? Has she been under a magical curse that altered her reality?" She emphasized the absurdity of the situation, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"No, not quite," David looked back at his ex-wife, seeing her waiting rather impatiently for an explanation. "Mary-Margaret wants a child of our own."

"Oh..." He saw her face drop before she quickly mastered an aloof expression again to hide her feelings, though he knew her well enough to see through the front. "Well you are married...why not?" She shrugged before biting down on her bottom lip, eyes shifting as she struggled to maintain his gaze.

"Because I only ever pictured you having my child," He replied honestly, locking his stare with hers. He watched her swallow hard and her eyes gloss slightly and he had to keep himself from trying to comfort her. That was just instinct to him; something he'd never not have the urge to do when she was vulnerable. "And I wouldn't feel right sharing that experience with anyone else."

"David," Regina's voice faltered despite the hard look she gave him and the practical demeanor she tried to project, "You're married to her now, it's only natural you have a family. I'm fine, you shouldn't let what we went through hold you back from having what you always wanted."

"It's not the same," He shrugged his shoulders and they both looked away from each other, sitting in silence for a few moments before he spoke again..."Anyways, we had a weekend in my hometown planned and were going to take Henry to the zoo as his present. Instead of Mary Margaret going I think you should come."

"Wait," Regina raised an eyebrow, her expression growing skeptical and sarcastic once again, "You want me to replace your wife on a trip to your hometown where we eloped? With our son? And what are we going to do? Sleep in your childhood bed together again?"

"It's not like that, Regina," He frowned leaning towards this desk with his elbows on his knees, "This is about Henry. He hasn't had us both together in a while. You need a present for him after the stunt Mary Margaret pulled. And after that, I don't really feel like spending a weekend with her. The zoo tickets are already purchased and my parents are already expecting us."

"And What will your wife think?" She smiled fakely, shaking her head in disbelief of his plan.

"I already told her. She isn't thrilled, but she knows she can't really say much," David raised an eyebrow, "You love my parents. Henry will be elated. Why not?"

Regina took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair, "There will be absolutely nothing happening between us this weekend. Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Emma raised an eyebrow as she collapsed on Regina's bed, watching the tense brunette storm around her bedroom packing. "You're going for a weekend trip with your ex-husband and son at your ex-husband's parents home. And you don't think this will look suspicious?"

Emma's words made Regina sigh loudly and her head momentarily fall back as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "It doesn't matter because nothing is happening. I already told him that much."

"Are you two still screwing?" Emma watched her skeptically.

"Emma," Regina looked back over her shoulder from where she stood in front of her closet, giving her friend the best glare she could muster.

"Well to be fair you told me the last time we discussed it that it was over between the two of you and the bar was just a slip up," The blonde rattled, mocking Regina's tone as she repeated the words.

"It was," She let out a breath and turned to her with a frown, "It's a slip up in the beginning, then somewhere I find my senses during the sneaking around. I realize that I'm the other woman and I tell him it's not happening anymore. Then it's tense and we're angry...and we argue about something and we slip again."

Regina gave a weak frown and motioned her hands in front of her in a gesture to convey how she really couldn't explain the cycle she and David went through. Not logically, at least. Her complicated relationship with David wasn't something she could justify. What they were doing was still wrong despite the connection that neither one of them could let go of. Luckily, Emma's expression grew more sympathetic and she was reassured that her friend wasn't judging her.

"Look, I get it. You and David were meant to be together. That's not something that's easy to let go," The sheriff nodded, leaning on her elbow as she laid sideways on the bed, "I see you struggle with that. Which makes me wonder if this weekend is such a good idea...I mean, I know your kid would love it, but is it good for you?"

"It'll be fine," Regina nodded, tugging her bottom lip in between her teeth. She was telling herself more than Emma, she knew, but if she admitted it out loud to someone else that she was worried what this weekend would do to her emotionally then it became real. "We just have to remember this is for Henry. He's been through a lot with our divorce. He deserves to have his family back together, even for a weekend. And nothing more than that is going to happen between David and I. Not back there...that town means too much to us."

"My point exactly," Emma sighed and nodded, "But you're a big girl, you make your own decisions."

"Mhm," Regina wagged her brows before turning back to her closet to file through her clothing.

"You can't take pants suits and designer dresses to a weekend in a small town," Swan rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"I'm not!" Her mouth dropped at Emma's barbs before pressing her lips together and jerking a long sweater dress from the hanger, "See?"

"Ooooh how casual," She grinned and rolled her eyes at the stubborn brunette, "I see you've already got underwear covered though."

"Get out of that," Regina huffed and came across the room quickly, snatching the lingerie hanging off of Emma's finger. "You're an actual teenager."

"Old enough to know what we wear pretty lingerie for though," The blonde taunted her again. It was a trait she loved and hated in Emma Swan. There were very few people in her life that challenged her the way Emma did. Her sense of humor was dry and sarcastic, just like Regina's own. They had a way of teasing each other that was just enough to get under one another's skin while still getting the truth out. It was honest and upfront and Regina liked that about their friendship.

"Shutup," Regina sighed and pulled the suitcase lid shut, throwing a warning glance at the blonde, "Not everyone is a boxer wearing tomboy."

"Hey, even I break out the lacy boy shorts when I'm in the mood," Emma smirked at her friend's expression and let out a laugh, "You're so easy to wind up, Mills."

"Make yourself useful and fold," Regina sighed and suppressed a grin, throwing the sweaters and leggings she'd managed to dig out at her friend's head. "Or go home, Miss Swan."

* * *

Henry stared at his parents incredulously as they stood in front of Regina's Mercedes, watching them put suitcases in the trunk. He was still reeling from the announcement that they were going to his grandparent's for the weekend. "So, we're all going to Grandma and Grandpa's? Both of you?" He asked curiously and Regina couldn't help but warm at the hope in his eyes.

"And to the zoo," David added with a smile and a glance at Regina, "It's your mom's birthday present to you."

"No way," Henry's eyes widened and Regina let out a little laugh, "We haven't been since I was so little I can barely remember!"

"Well what are you waiting for kid? Get in," David smirked at the excitement on his son's face, pulling open the car door for him and watching the kid dive into the backseat with his backpack.

"Can we get a milkshake on the way?" Henry chirped after immediately rolling the window down.

"You remember that?" Regina laughed and raised an eyebrow at her son, reaching towards him and rubbing her hand through the top of his hair.

"We always get milkshakes on the way to Grandma and Grandpa's! It's family tradition," Henry grinned widely up at them before rolling the window up quickly so that they could not respond.

Regina found herself smiling warmly as she looked up and made eye contact with David who was gazing at her in the same way. Both of them had caught the phrase Henry had used and it seemed to have a similar effect. Their son was right, it was a family tradition for them to pile in the car for a weekend trip to David's parents where they'd get milkshakes on the way. When they arrived they spent the weekend cooped up in the cozy brick house, David and Regina sneaking off to his childhood bedroom while Henry built ships in a bottle with Robert and Ruth fussed over them with the mountain of baked good she'd prepared. It was family tradition, one that all three of them had apparently missed.

"We should get started," Regina spoke up after a second when she caught herself, "You know what traffic on the freeway will be like later," She mumbled before turning, effectively breaking the spell as she put distance between her and her ex-husband and rounded the car to the passenger side.

"You uh, want me to drive your car?" David glanced over the top of it at Regina questioningly and he could tell by her instant expression that it flustered her. "I mean I know I usually always drove I just didn't know, if now-"

"If you want to, it's fine, if not I can-" Regina replied quickly, "I'm sorry I just-" She shook her head, inwardly cursing herself for being so caught up in the moment a second ago that she darted around the passenger side of her own car like they were still married. He always drove when they went somewhere as a family. He knew she hated driving so it was one of the things he always did when they were together. It was one of those easy habits that comes along with marriage.

"No, it's fine I just wanted to make sure," David cut her off with a nod and a friendly smile, hoping to get her to calm down. He could tell she was hesitant about this all but he was glad she was giving it a chance. No part of him wanted to spend that much time with his wife this weekend and even though he wouldn't admit it, he wanted this trip with Regina. He wanted them to spend time as a family, to see what it may be like if they had a second chance at things. It was insane and a feeling he should logically be stifling down in an attempt to live with the choices that he made, but he couldn't. Despite his lame attempts at moving on, he'd come to realize that he'd always crave this. His little family together and being with the woman he loved like no other.

"Come on you guys, let's go!"

* * *

"I'm so glad you came, honey," Ruth practically beamed, those blue eyes that she'd passed onto her son sparkling with happiness as she pulled Regina into the kitchen, nudging her to sit down at the counter. She laughed and obliged her former mother-in-law, basking in the warm energy of the cozy, quaint little town home she'd considered her own family home over the years.

"Henry is so happy," She smiled and took the wine glass Ruth poured from with a gracious nod, "He couldn't believe that we were coming here together. He's missed that."

"We all have," The older woman smiled kindly as she poured herself her own glass of red wine, "And Mary-Margaret, how did she feel about this?" She asked, a coy glimmer in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not sure," Regina let out a breath, deciding not to bring up what David's wife had pulled at their son's birthday party. It would do no good and only serve to irritate her all over again, so she pushed it to the back of her mind. "I'm sure she was okay with it. I mean, it's for Henry, after all. Just because David and I are over doesn't mean he should suffer."

"Mhm," Ruth eyed her as if she wanted to ask her something but decided against it, "Well, I'm happy your here. And so is Robert by the looks of how fast he and Henry disappeared to his office. Thank goodness, I've had to listen to him rattle on about his latest ship venture," She rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Well Henry is enthralled by it, I'm sure they'll stay busy all weekend," Regina smiled, happy that her son and his grandfather had a hobbie that they could enjoy together. David had told her how his father had had issues with alcohol when he and his brother James were young. Ruth had put her foot down and Robert sobered, went to meetings and in the midst, formed his little ship building hobby. Regina admired the strength of their relationship and the forgiveness the family had for each other. They were so drastically different than the environment she'd grown up in.

"When are you three heading out tomorrow?" Ruth inquired.

"Probably about noon," David smiled as he walked in after carrying their suitcases up to the rooms, getting everything situated. He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek as he walked by towards the fridge, grabbing himself a beer out of it, "What do you think babe?" He asked, glancing up at Regina before realizing what came out of his mouth. He didn't miss the raised brow his mother gave him or the hint of a smirk that graced her features.

Regina stiffened a little at the term of endearment, narrowing her eyes at him. She hated things like that, even if they were small and meaningless. It was harder to keep her front up around him, harder to be distant when he would remind her of the way things used to be. It made her yearn for the intimacy they used to share. But he was married to someone else now and that intimacy was not rightfully hers. When things happened now, she was the other woman. She was the one left emotionally wrecked and alone.

"That sounds fine," She let out a breath before hearing the front door go, downing the rest of her wine in preparation of whoever it was.

"I'm hoooooome!" The sound of David's twin brother's voice boomed from the foyer before he appeared in the kitchen archway, his eyes widening when he saw Regina on the barstool, "No fucking way! What are you doing here, Reg?!" He gave her a goofy grin before charging towards her.

"Jamie, no!" Her eyes widened before she let out a yelp and a laugh when he wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug, picking her up and swinging her around, "Jesus, it's been like five years!"

She'd always loved David's brother and thought of him as her own. He was the clown of the family, always guaranteeing a good time whenever he was around. Unlike his brother, he took nothing seriously, was a womanizer and treated life like an endless party. James had gone to live overseas for a couple of years before she and David had even split, and she hadn't seen him since.

"Put her down!" Ruth sighed and shook her head with a laugh as her son finally set Regina back down on the barstool.

"You two back together?" James smiled brightly, looking at David who choked on his swallow of beer and glanced at the rest of them wideyed.

"Uh, no, we're here for the weekend with Henry to take him to the zoo for his birthday," Regina piped up when David hesitated, "We thought it would be nice for him."

"Oh," James raised a brow, glancing between the two of them for a moment, "Well I'm glad. Say, I'm supposed to meet up with Graham and Kathryn and a few others down at the pub later, you two should come. They'll shit when they find out Reg is back in town!"

"Oh, no, we'll be getting up early to go to the zoo, I don't think that's-" Regina began, not sure if she was ready to see all of the familiar faces from their youth.

"Well, not that early," David interjected with a raised brow and a grin.

"Yeah, Reg," James smirked and wrapped his arm around David's shoulders. She imagined their mischevious grins weren't much different than to when they were just toddlers getting in trouble and cooking up plans. Poor Ruth. "C'mon you know Dad and Mom will keep Henry occupied. Besides, how often do you two really get a night out with friends?"

"Henry will be fine honey," Ruth smiled encouragingly, though Regina caught a hint of mischeif in her gaze as well. _This family was something else._


	11. Chapter 11

_sorry about my hiatus, but as I've said I intend to finish my stories, I just can't guarantee when I have time to write :) please review and let me know if you're still reading! Thanks for your patience! xoxo_

* * *

David watched Regina across the table from his seat at their large corner booth, laughing and catching up with Kathryn. The two of them had been quite close back in their college days, spending a lot of summer days together when Regina would come home with him for break. Of course, Regina got along with everyone here. His mother used to tease him that Regina fit in with James and Graham, his own brother and best friend, better than he did. Everyone loved Regina and judging from their reaction when she entered the pub, they still did.

He could tell she'd been hesitant and he felt a little guilty for pushing her into this, knowing why she was reluctant. He couldn't blame her. This town held so many memories for them and he was married to another person, after all. But after a few hours everyone had imbibed enough to loosen up and the conversations full of jokes and memories began to flow. It was almost like no time had passed and he couldn't help but be enthralled by watching his ex-wife talk and laugh so freely. It has been so long since he'd been able to witness her happiness.

"We were not! Kathryn!" Regina's mouth dropped and her face flushed bright red, pulling David from his thoughts of her and back to the conversation at hand.

"Oh god, don't even try to lie to me now!" Kathryn laughed and nudged Graham, "Back me up here, you were there, too!"

"Where?" Graham turned from his conversation with James at the bar, smirking and raising an eyebrow once he saw Regina's death glare, "Ohhh I know what you're talking about," He let out a laugh and glanced towards David as if he were hesitant to bring it up.

"That spring break when David and Regina got us kicked out of our hotel!" Kathryn smirked and received a playful slap on the arm from the brunette.

"That wasn't our fault!" Regina's mouth dropped, looking at David for backup. Her face was flushed slightly from the alcohol but it only became a deeper red from her embarrassment and David found it adorable.

"We'd had a lot to drink, you guys..." David began to defend them when her eyes narrowed impatiently at him, breaking down into laughter at the memory.

"Oh, we talkin' about the great hotel incident of Fort Lauderdale?" James smirked as he approached the booth with a tray of shots, setting them down in the middle of the table.

"I'll never forget," Kathryn shook her head quickly, trying to contain her laughter, "Getting back to the hotel and seeing the two of you sitting in shame with the security guard. Regina's dress was torn and David was missing a shoe."

"That's what you get for leaving the party early to go screw," Graham smirked before letting out a loud laugh as he recalled it, "Didn't the hotel room you somehow got into belong to an old couple, too?"

"I bet the old bastards had a heart attack when they came into their room to find you two going at it," James laughed and sat down beside his brother, nudging his arm and making him smirk and shake his head.

"I still say it was the hotels mistake, they gave us the wrong room-cards," Regina shrugged with as much dignity as she could muster, reaching for one of the shots.

"Yeah it couldn't be the fact that you two were stupid drunk and too excited to diddle each other that you went in the wrong room," Graham smirked.

"I hate you," Regina threw him a flare before erupting into laughter herself, shaking her head feistily, "Take a shot, you assholes."

"Yes mam!" James grinned and handed one to David, making him groan, "Don't be a wimp, brother."

"Does everybody have one?" Kathryn asked over the jukebox and looked around at them all as she raised her glass, "Three, two, one, CHEERS!"

* * *

"You gonna tell me how the hell you ended up on a weekend trip with my brother?" James raised an eyebrow and smiled down at Regina as they slow danced to the jukebox. It was a familiar song from the '80s, not one of her favorites, but it was perfect for the winding down of the pub and a nostalgic end to the night.

"I told you-for Henry," She smiled but it gave away her drunkenness as she tilted her head back to look up at him.

"Not that I'm complaining but exes don't typically vacation together- not even for the kid," James replied with a skeptic gaze at her, waiting for her to give him the truth as he held her waist a little tighter at her leaning on him. "And that Mary Margaret is a bore. Where is she?"

"At home," Regina half snorted at the mention of her, her eyes rolling before she could stop them, "She's uh, got it in her head that David and I are still too involved and she tried to show me up at Henry's birthday party-it was a mess. Anyways David asked if I wanted to go in her place and, well.." she smiled weakly at James, the vulnerability in her eyes telling him all he needed to know about what led to her decision of saying yes.

"Have you two ever truly cut ties?" He asked knowingly as they swayed, seeing his twin across the room in the booth watching them.

"We've tried..." Regina smiled weakly when she answered before leaning the side of her head against James' chest, "It's just so hard."

"I know sis," James frowned as he rubbed his hand over her back, "I'm afraid you two will always have to deal with that connection."

"When did you become so wise?" Regina lifted her head up to smirk at him despite her watery eyes, "The old Jamie would've just handed me another shot and tried to get me to marry you instead."

He let out a loud laugh, grabbing her hands playfully as the song came to an end, "Yeah well the new Jamie knows I'd never want to share your affection and that will most likely be impossible as long as that dork is around," He nodded towards David pretending not to be watching them before they both laughed. "Come on lets make him take another shot."

* * *

"Takeeee onnnn meeeee- take on me! Takeeee meeeeee onnnn!" Jamie sang at the top of his lungs to the radio, sitting in the front seat with the Uber driver as he pulled up in front of Robert and Ruth's home, "We're here! you two stop making out," He turned to them in the backseat with a grin.

"Yeah right," Regina laughed despite the fact she'd ended up snuggled into the crook of David's arm. Between the pub and the company and the music, it was becoming easier to let herself relax and forget that anything had changed.

"My lady," Jamie grinned after getting out of the front of the car and opening Regina's door, "May I escort you in?"

"Oh come on Jamie," David laughed and rolled his eyes, "You're transparent."

"I'm charming," He smirked as Regina took his hand, helping her out of the car, "Don't be jealous brother."

"That's absurd, I'm not jealous of you because you're hitting on my ex-wife," David fronted as he came around the vehicle, his hand subtly coming to rest on Regina's lower back, "This isn't some competition, Jamie."

"Oh right...well if it isn't then you won't mind me beating you to the door to open it for her," Jamie took a few steps walking backwards as he baited his brother with a grin, "You know since I'm in better shape and more athletic, I'd probably beat you even if you tried to race me."

David glanced at Regina seeing her smirk before looking back at Jamie, "If by more athletic you mean running your mouth constantly then maybe," He quipped, throwing his jacket at Jamie to distract him before darting up the sidewalk.

"Cheater!" Jamie guffawed before taking off after him, making Regina laugh out loud as she followed. David wasn't the overly jealous or competitive type, but his brother always had a way of goading him, especially when it came to her. Something about it made her feel good deep down that it still got to David.

"Shhhhh! You two are going to wake up your mother and then we'll all be in trouble!" Regina whispered loudly, smacking the back of their heads when she reached the front door. "Keys?"

"Here," James laughed after he and David detangled from roughhousing, pulling the house key out of his pocket and handing it to her with one hand as the other rubbed the back of his head.

"You always were a wimp," David smirked at him as Regina unlocked the front door.

"You always were a bad sport," James retorted.

"Oh my god you two," Regina stifled her own drunken giggles when she nudged David into the house to stop then from the beginnings of another slap fest.

"Hey Reg wanna bunk with me?" Jamie asked playfully as he took off his jacket, stumbling a little uncoordinatedly.

"In your dreams," David laughed, pushing him down onto the couch, "Go to sleep before you wake up my kid."

"Come on Reg we don't have to hide our love anymore," Jamie proclaimed dramatically, reaching up from the couch as Regina laughed at him.

"Come on don't laugh you only encourage him," David smirked as he came back in the foyer, "Looks like I'll have to share the guest room with you now that my obnoxious brother has my bed on the couch."

"Oh," Regina looked up at David in realization, "Yeah that's...that's no problem, I just forgot Henry took your childhood room," She nodded, feeling a flutter in her stomach at the thought of sharing an actual bed with him for a whole night. "No funny business."

"I'll be a perfect gentleman," David raised his hands innocently before following her when she turned and went for the hallway behind the staircase that led back to the guest room.

"And you have to get up in the morning before anyone knows you crashed in here. We can't let Henry be confused," She added adamantly as she kicked off her heels once they got into the guest room.

David removed his jacket before pulling his sweater over his head, stripping down to his boxers when Regina looked up again, "Did you really not bring pajamas?" She huffed.

"Worried you can't control yourself?" David smirked as he stepped over to the bed and crawled in on his side. Regina threw him a glare before going into her bathroom, emerging in a silky nightslip that barely reached her mid thigh.

"Stay on your side," Regina snipped at him as she got into the bed, fluffing up her pillows before coming to rest on her side, facing his direction. It was dark now and felt safer and less vulnerable than it did when they could see one another.

"I had a good time tonight," David stated after a few moments of silence and she could tell from the sound of his voice that he was laying facing her as well.

"Me too...seeing Kathryn and Graham and your brother was quite a blast from the past," Regina replied, all defenses down. She missed conversations like this with him. Simple, honest, no sarcasm or banter. That safe time of the night when no one was around and they could just be themselves with each other.

"We're going to feel like hell when this whiskey wears off," David sighed, though the smile he wore came through in his tone.

"Not as bad as Jamie will feel," Regina smirked at the thought, "He's grown up but he hasn't changed."

"Not at all," David laughed, biting his lip, "He still thinks you're the greatest, though. They all do. That much was clear."

"You trying to say you don't, Nolan?" She replied playfully, stretching her legs out and making contact with his as she did so.

He was silent for a moment, his heart and his mind battling each other on which one got to speak up. The alcohol enabled him to speak a little more freely than he normally would when he finally responded, "It's not that...it's just seeing the way my parents and brother and friends see and respond to you it...reminded me of how special you really are. I guess we kind of lost sight of those things in each other during everything we went through. It's good to be reminded."

Regina was quiet for a few moments, surprised at his honesty but flattered at the same time. David was just as stubborn as she was and an unsolicited admission like that one was few and far between, "So you were jealous of Jamie flirting with me tonight?" She joked when she finally responded.

"You two did get pretty close when you were slow dancing," David admitted to his jealousy in his own joking way, making Regina laugh softly, "What were you two even talking about?"

"Oh, just how different things are now...and how different we all are," She sighed, "He's still the same old Jamie."

"Why do you say that? was he hitting on you then as well?" David teased.

"No, I was joking with him about that but he said he'd never want to share my affections with another man," Regina admitted, wanting to know what David's reaction would be, "And that that seemed impossible."

"We messed up didn't we?" David whispered after a few moments, knowing what she'd implied. They still had feelings for each other no matter how they tried to deny it to his family or their friends or his new wife.

"Think that may be an understatement," Regina replied with a halfhearted laugh, biting down on her bottom lip as she stared back at him in the darkness, her eyes adjusting so she could begin to see the outline of his face.

"I miss you," David admitted, bringing his hand up slowly to run over her jaw gently cupping the side of her face, brushing his thumb over the hair above her ear.

"You're drunk," Regina murmured despite her eyes closing at the gentle contact of his hand. It has been so long since he'd touched her so intimately. They'd had sex, sure, but this was different and reminiscent of when they were together. It used to be just the two of them against the world and she'd almost forgotten how those little moments burned through her with their warmness.

"A little bit, but so are you," David smiled and felt her face break into a smile, her cheekbone popping up against his palm giving her expression away. "And that doesn't mean I'm not telling the truth."

"Hmm," Regina hummed in response, reaching out to trace her finger over his chest slowly, "This is a bad idea," She whispered, sensing both of their resolves lessening with the contact.

"Bad ideas are what we're best at," He replied before his hand slid down to cup the back of her neck, pulling her towards him in the bed and pressing his lips to hers. She moaned instantly at the contact and tilted her head to give him better access to her mouth as he rolled on top of her, his strong torso settling between her legs.

"You make a good point," Regina replied, legs slipping up over his sides pushing her hips up to him as their kiss grew hungrier. Her hands ran up his back, feeling the warm muscles moving under her touch, twitching when she scratched her nails lightly. His stubble scratched her chin and mouth as their kiss grew deeper and more desperate, making her curl her hips up further against his waist, searching for friction.

"Mmm," David let out a deep groan when she found it, bracing his arms on each side of her as he rocked into her core, pressing his erection against her. Nothing but her thin lacy underwear and his boxers kept them apart, prompting him to grind harder. Their lips broke contact when she moaned and dug her nails into his lower back, pulling him more firmly against where she ached for friction.

"Not yet," He murmured when she slipped her fingers into the band of his boxers, pushing her dress up in return. He could make out her face in the darkness now, seeing her heavy lidded eyes and chest heaving with deep breaths as she lifted up to help him remove her slip of a nightgown. He growled a little as her body came into view, leaning in while she was propped up on her elbows to kiss her mouth once again.

"God," Regina muttered and let her head fall back when his mouth moved down to her jaw, trailing wet kisses to her neck and collarbone. She lifted her head again to watch him, keeping herself propped up on her elbows as his mouth found her left breast, sucking and kissing the flesh until his lips found her nipple. She sucked in a sharp breath as he teased her, fingernails digging into the sheets on each side of her, admiring the strength in his arms and shoulders that were pinned over her body as he held himself up.

She half moaned, half whispered when his mouth let go of her nipple with a pop and applied the same treatment to the other breast before trailing his lips down over her abdomen. Her breath hitched and her stomach muscles twitched when he bit down playfully on her hip bone, her reaction eliciting a chuckle out of him.

"So perfect," He mumbled against her skin, feeling her goosebumps under his lips. Her body was always responsive to him and it made him feel good to know what she liked and how to please her.

"Stop teasing," She whimpered in a pleading tone he'd only heard her use during sex, running her hand into his hair as her back arched when peppered her lower abdomen with kisses. Her clit was throbbing for attention and she had to refrain from simply pushing his mouth where she wanted him to go, rather gripping his hair and giving him a nudge.

"Patience never was your thing," David smirked pressing a kiss to her inner thigh as he glanced up at her. She was still propped on her elbows, hair mussed and completely naked aside from her panties. He kept eye contact with her as he wrapped one arm around her right thigh, his free hand coming up to slowly slip under her panties and pull them to the side. He groaned when he felt how wet they were, lowering his mouth to her immediately.

"David!" She gasped, torso falling back onto the bed when he began to stroke his tongue over her methodically with a rhythm he'd perfected over years of pleasuring her. Soon both of her hands were in his hair and she was babbling incoherent moans and words of encouragement, pushing herself up firmly against his mouth. She moaned loudly when his tongue slipped inside of her for a few moments, rocking her hips against his face as she lifted a hand above her head to push against the headboard, giving her more leverage to move her bottom half.

"That's it," David groaned into her, flattening his tongue against her clit allowing her to move faster and harder. He used his own hands to press her thighs apart, knowing she liked the feeling of being spread open. Her sharp cry signaled him and he simply pressed his tongue harder as she thrashed and writhed through her orgasm, her hips jerking and arousal spreading over his face.

"Fuck," He growled at how hard he was as he began to craw up over her, both of their breaths heavy from the first round. She was panting and messy by this point, beyond ready for him. He always loved the brief moments in between pleasuring her when she was fully aroused and unapologetically so. It turned him on like nothing else.

"Come here," She gasped, her voice raspy and her tone needy as she guided him up by her hands in his hair. He wasted no time as he crawled back up over her and entered her in one swift motion, causing her to cry out again as he filled her to the hilt and gripped her right thigh.

"You feel so good," David groaned, starting to thrust his hips into hers, slowly at first but building in momentum. She was slick and hot, thighs clamped against his ribcage, back arching to move with him. He locked gazes with her as he began to slam himself inside of her, his hand coming above her to grip the headboard as his breath came more ragged.

"Yes-don't stop-oh-god-like that," She babbled, gasping and moaning as their movements became desperate and rough. Her nails dug down his back as she clamped her legs higher up his torso, allowing him to take her deeper, "Oh-I'm gonna-" She began before her walls clenched him almost violently and her entire body shuddered and tensed.

He bit down on his bottom lip to suppress the loud groan that wanted to come out of him, continuing to plow into her as she writhed and bucked under him, "God Regina," He cursed when he felt the gush of her climax, finishing inside of her quickly and nearly collapsing on her in the same moment.

"Oh...," Regina crossed the back of her arm over her face as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart beat throughout her entire body and her skin was slick with sweat. She couldn't remember the last time they'd been as connected and passionate and she didn't quite know what to do with it.

"Yeah," David let his head fall into the crook of her neck as he laid on top of her for a moment, keeping one hand in the mattress to hold a bit of his weight up. His heart was thumping and his head was swimming but despite that he felt so clearly what he wanted, "I love you, Regina."


End file.
